The New F4
by Tinhamodic
Summary: A HYD AU: This story takes place after Meteor Garden 2. Characters from MG and new characters introduced. How will the Real F4 react to someone wanting to claim their name as the New F4? Critique's welcome!
1. Default Chapter

The New F4 Chapter 1 - Surprises

The university is abuzz with exciting news. Everyone is talking and gossiping. A group of girls walking down the hall whispering excitedly, 

"Did you hear? Dao Ming Si is no longer engaged to the Princess and is looking for student San Cai!" 

And in the cafeteria everyone is talking non stop, 

"Did you hear….",   
"Senior Dau Ming Si he….",   
"The Princess …." 

Coming through the doors of the cafeteria is Qing He, next to him is Mimi, and a group of fellow students following them closely. 

Everyone in the school knows that Qing He is very close to San Cai and friends with F4, or at least tolerated by them.  
  
"Qing He Senior, Please tell us again about F4!", cries one girl. 

"Yes, especially of Xi Men!", another girl asks. 

"No, Mei Zhou is the dream boat!", said another. 

"Any news on Dao Ming Si?" 

Qing He rolls his eyes and sighs. He knows that about a week ago Dao Ming Si desperately was looking for San Cai and finds out from her parents that she's leaving for Japan as part of a tour group. 

But people have been pestering him with questions for a long time now constantly asking about F4. 

"Please! I just want to have some lunch! If I know anything I will let you know!" 

With a sigh of disappointment the crowd disperses. 

"Qing He Senior is so popular now!", said Mimi with adoration in her eyes. 

"Now, Mimi it's not me that's popular it's news of F4! Never do they ask about me! What am I gonna do?", mutters Qing He miserably. 

"Mimi Junior sees Qing He Senior's dilemma so I must do something to help him!", offered Mimi. 

"And what will that be Mimi?", asked Qing He. 

"Well, Qing He Senior really have three choices.", said Mimi. 

Qing He scratching his head and thinking hard, then he brightens up, "Oh, I see!", then his face sours, 

"I see that I don't have an idea what you're talking about!" 

Mimi smiles, 

"I will explain! The first choice so that Qing He Senior won't be disturbed anymore is that he transfers from the university to another one!" 

Qing He nodding his head to every word finally opened his eyes wide in shock when the words finally sink in. 

"What kind of choice is that!", he yells at Mimi. 

Mimi still smiling and nodding, "That of course is a drastic choice but a choice nevertheless! But the second choice is post up news of the infamous F4 on the school news bulletin board, and the third choice is to create a web site devoted to F4!" 

Qing He scratching his chin and thinking. 

"Well, of the other two choices the easiest is the bulletin board. Mimi, you are indeed a genius!" 

Mimi blushing furiously but inward is so happy that for once she is speechless! 

Then she snaps out of it and happily tells Qing He, 

"Then I will begin right away to create the news posting for tomorrow!" 

Qing He was so excited because he also wants to put up news about San Cai turns around and hugs Mimi, 

"Mimi, you are the best!" Mimi eyes widen in shock then closes her eyes and smile dreamily and returns the hug fiercely. 

Qing He realizing finally what he is doing and is now blushing stutters, 

"Er, M-Mimi, I think you can let go now!" Mimi with the dreamy look on her face didn't hear a word. Qing He finally speaks a little louder, 

"MIMI!" She finally snaps out of it. 

"Oh, Qing He Senior! Eh, right! I will get started right away!" 

Both smiling walks towards the food counter. 

************************************************************ 

The next morning Mimi smiling happily walking toward the University's main entrance with a rolled up poster board under her arms. 

The bulletin board is in the hallway in the main entrance. She just knows that Qing He will be thrilled with her when he sees it walking in. 

That's why it's her surprise for him and declined to be picked up by him this morning telling him that she had to do something else. 

But as she was heading towards the entrance there was a huge crowd of people around the bulletin board. 

As she neared the crowd she was overhearing whispers of other people, 

"Who can they be?"  
"I wonder if the real F4 knows about this?"  
"Incredible!" 

As she worked her way towards the main board she was also hearing angry shouts. 

She got the to the front of the crowd and is shocked by what she sees. A huge red banner covered the bulletin board, it read: 

"Beware! The Legacy Continues, The New F4 Lives!" 

And astride the banner on each side so that no one would remove or deface the banner was two rough looking students wearing sun glasses and had a red bandanna on and a red   
muscle shirt on. 

Some students were yelling at them.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you guys are? F4 left lets leave it at that!"   
"We don't need another F4! They were bullies anyway!"  
  
One outraged student ran forward yelling at one of the guarding student. 

"There will be no more F4 nonsense!", he yells then reaches for the banner to tear it off. 

Without expression the guarding student exploded into action, the ruffian punches the offensive student in the stomach. 

The student not expecting the action gasps and collapsed on the floor. Two of his friends outraged came forward to attack the ruffian but he's obviously an experienced fighter and takes out the other two effortlessly. 

Mimi just stood there staring her eyes and mouth wide open in shock. 

Suddenly there was a commotion in the back. She turns and watch the crowd suddenly split apart as two more ruffians dressed the same as the ones by the banner was pushing the crowd apart. 

As the crowd opened up there was a sudden hush as people were shocked to see who was coming. 

Mimi looks and sees three well dressed students walking calmly towards the bulletin board. 

The center student was tall and handsome, about 6'2", had thick eye brows, his hair slicked back with gel. 

The one on the right was shorter about 5'10" wearing John Lennon glasses but quite handsome also and his hair was spiky, but his handsomeness was marred by a scar running from his right brow to his right cheek. 

The student on the right was even more striking, about 6'1" he was wearing round sun glasses and had a NY Yankees baseball cap on, and the more muscular of the two, he's built like a pro body builder. 

As they pass Mimi the one with the scar glances over at Mimi taking notice of her, winks at her and gives her a cocky half smile. She shyly blushes. As the three reach the bulletin board they turn around. 

All around the students were whispering and muttering. The tallest one obviously the leader raises his right hand and the crowd immediately hushed. 

In a clear and confident voice yells to the crowd so everyone can hear, 

"Greetings fellow students! Some of you know me or even about me, but for those who don't, my name is…" 

As he was about to speak his name Qing He breaks through the crowd and seeing who was speaking opened his eyes in shock and gasped out, 

"Wong Tin Ma!" 

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

The New F4 Chapter 2 – T3M

"Wong Tin Ma!" gasped Qing He. Mimi spotting Qing He runs over to him. 

"Qing He Senior! Do you know these people?" asked Mimi.  
Qing He not even hearing Mimi his mind is going back to about a year ago. 

Flashback 

About a year ago when Dao Ming Si banned Hua Ze Lei from F4 for messing with his "girlfriend" San Cai, out of grief and anger temporarily made Qing He a substitute member of F4. 

Shocking everyone on campus. And infuriating quite a few. Particularly a clique called T3M, or The 3 Musketeers, from the northern campus. 

The Ying De University is made up of hundreds of students most of which came from very rich families, it is a very exclusive University. 

Naturally the country's elite families would send their children to attend only the best Universities. 

There are several groups of students or "Cliques" organized according to social status. 

Of course F4 is the first and foremost. The second most respected clique were called T3M, short for The 3 Musketeers, because there were always 3 of them and they did everything together much like F4. 

Their social status ranks just behind F4 in terms of money and power. 

The leader, Wong Tin Ma, family ranks 5th in the whole school. 

Ironically F4's parents funded the building of the school, but Wong Tin Ma's family literally built it! His family's construction business is the largest in Taiwan. 

Lin Wai the second member ranks 6th his mother and father are both lawyers, owners of the largest law offices in Taiwan with practices in America as well.  
  
The 3rd member is Mok Po Le the most enigmatic member of T3M. Everyone in the school wonders about him but no one seems to know anything about him. 

One thing for sure is you can't forget him. 6' 1" and built like Arnold Schwarzenegger. And no one has seen him take off his sunglasses, ever. Except perhaps the other members of T3M. 

Wong Tin Ma is one year younger than Dao Ming Si, they've clashed with F4 many times before in the University. 

Dao Ming Si also tried to get T3M expelled but T3M's families are also very infuencial and know Dao Ming Si's family. So a truce was made. 

So as F3 plus Qing He walked away from Hua Ze Lei and San Tsai heading towards another part of the campus they were confronted by T3M. 

Dao Ming Si already in a foul mood was glaring at the 3 young men blocking their way. They faced each other glaring coldly at one another. 

"I'm in a bad mood today so get out of the way or get trashed!" Dao Ming Si said coldly. 

Qing He squirming in the background and trying to shrink more into his oversized hat is thinking "Oh great! Now we have to get into a gang fight!" 

"Dao Ming Si! I've heard some strange rumors about you having a new member in your clique. Is it true?" asked Wong Tin Ma. 

Dao Ming Si just snickered and snapped his finger. He waited 2 seconds. When there was no response he snapped his fingers again. Again no response. Annoyed he sighed out loud. 

Xi Men reached behind and grabbed Qing He by his front shirt and dragged him to the front. Wong Tin Ma and Lin Wai laughed in amusement. 

Mok Po Le just stood behind them with no expression on his face. 

"You allow that insect into your group? F4's standards seem to be slipping!" Wong Tin Ma said sarcastically.  
  
"W-who you calling an insect?" stammered Qing He. Dao Ming Si gives him a warning glance and Mei Zhou slaps Qing He in the back of the head. 

"I don't think that's any of your business!" said Dao Ming Si. 

"By Right Of ascension I have more of a right to join F4!" said Wong Tin Ma with a bit of anger in his voice. 

"What, you think F4 is some kind of social club that anyone think they can join?" Dao Ming Si retorts incredulously. 

"What I'm saying is don't you think I or my brothers here are more qualified to join F4 than him?" 

Dao Ming Si snickers and looks at Xi Men and Mei Zhou with a "I don't believe this" look but the both of them are staring at T3M with intense dislike on their faces. Dao Ming Si turns back to Wong Tin Ma. 

"It's funny you should call Chen Qing He an insect because I think you're lower than that!" Dao Ming Si said coldly.  
  
Wong Tin Ma was stunned by this insult and walked towards Dao Ming Si with fists clenched who regarded him coolly.  
  
"What's the matter, last time's beating wasn't enough for you? I'm more than happy to oblige." said Dao Ming Si calmly. 

In truth their last meeting was inconclusive because T3M and F4 are very good fighters and to be fair Hua Ze Lei didn't take part in the fight. 

But it was Dao Ming Si's eyes that gave Wong Tin Ma second thoughts. 

It was a cold expressionless look with a hint of rage boiling behind it. 

Wong Tin Ma stops right in front of Dao Ming Si,   
"I won't forget this Dao Ming Si!"  
  
Wong Tin Ma and his two partners walks around F4 but Wong Tin Ma stops by the side of Qing He without looking at him said, 

"We'll meet again!" 

T3M then walks away. Qing He gulps loudly looking at the retreating backs of T3M and wondering if wanting to be part of F4 is a good idea after all. 

Xi Men's slap on his back startled him and he jumped. 

"Don't worry about them they won't bother you!" Xi Men said. 

"Because you guys will back me up?" asked Qing He.  
  
"Because you're a waste of time!" said Mei Zhou. 

Dao Ming Si looks at Qing He disgustingly and said, 

"What are you afraid of? Are you a man or what? Never show you're afraid even when someone is stronger than you. If you get beaten so what? Take it like a man!" 

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one going to get beat up!" Qing He replied. 

F3 just shake their heads and walk away. Qing He pouting and thinking about what Dao Ming Si said. Then looks back up and said, 

"Hey! Wait for me guys!"  
  
End of Flashback 

Qing He snaps back to reality when he realized someone was shaking his shoulders. Mimi was trying to get his attention. 

When he turned towards her he saw she was looking past him with a worried expression he turns back to see Wong Tin Ma towering over him. 

Qing He yelps and tries to move back but the crowd of students held him in place. 

"Well, well. So we meet again Chen Qing He!" Wong Tin Ma said. 

"W-what's the meaning of this? D-did you put up that banner?" Qing He asked in a trembling voice. 

Speaking aloud so the gathered students can hear as well Wong Tin Ma yelled, 

"Yes, for those who missed F4…" sneering as he said F4 "They have returned, in us!" 

Qing He gaped at him. 

"You're taking F4's name? You can't do that!" 

Wong Tin Ma looked around and said, 

"Well? Where's the original F4 to dispute it? Or to challenge us for it?" 

Then looks back to Qing He and gives him a hard look. 

"That's because they are gone. And since we're second in the pecking order we should inherit the title!"  
  
Qing He offended said, 

"Dao Ming Si must've hit you in the head so many times that you lost your wits! There's only 3 of you! How can you take F4's name!" 

Wong Tin Ma gave Qing He a smug and secretive look now.   
That's when Lin Wai spoke up. 

"You know that we're called The 3 Musketeers. And apparently you don't know your classics. The 3 Musketeers also had 4th member!" 

All the students were whispering and buzzing among themselves, 

"4? But we've only seen the 3 of them together always!"  
"You ever hear of a 4th one?" 

"Nope" 

That's when Wong Tin Ma triumphantly crowed, 

"That's right! We have a fourth member and he's been among you these past 3 years and you didn't even know it! And you never will! Bad mouth us at your peril! Tell your little secrets, it will reach our ears!" 

Qing He's eyes popped open wide and his jaw dropped when he heard this and all the students were now eyeing each other suspiciously trying to figure out who this mystery member is. 

To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

The New F4 Chapter 3 - Plans

All the students were abuzz about this mysterious member of T3M. 

Qing He is gaping at Wong Tin Ma. Wong Tin Ma's returned his attention back to Qing He. 

"Mm, ah, yes. I believe there is some unfinished business between us!" said Wong Tin Ma 

Wong Tin Ma grabs the front of Qing He's shirt and pulls him close to him and draws back his fist. 

Qing He paling and squeezing his eyes shut awaiting the punch to come. 

When it doesn't land he opens one of his eyes to peek about. 

Mimi was standing by Qing He staring up at Wong Tin Ma.  
  
"Please Wong Tin Ma Senior, Please don't hurt Qing He Senior!" asked Mimi with a worried look on her face both hands clasped in front of her nervously. 

Wong Tin Ma just looked briefly at Mimi then back at Qing He and was about to let fly with his fist when Lin Wai put his hand on his shoulder and whispered something into Wong Tin Ma's ear. 

He paused and considered Lin Wai's words then looked back at Qing He his eyes squinting in annoyance and pushed him away. 

"This is the second time you lucked out you weasel! I promise you won't be so lucky the third time!" then turns and started walking away. 

Lin Wai starts to follow Wong Tin Ma but not before looking at Mimi and gives her a wink. 

She blushes but turns her attention back to Qing He, 

"Qing He senior are you OK?" she asks him and brushing off his clothing. 

More embarrassed than anything he roughly tells Mimi "I-I'm okay!" Mimi still brushing off his clothes, Qing He annoyed yelled "I said I'm okay, leave me alone!" 

Then upon seeing the hurt expression on Mimi's face he regrets snapping at her and in a softer tone tells her, 

"I'm sorry Mimi. I was-I was just a bit upset. Thanks!" Mimi immediately brightens up. 

"Qing He Senior is such a gentleman, even when threatened with violence he does not give in to the baser impulses! And although he is upset he is still humble!" said Mimi smiling. 

"Eh, yeah, I guess so!" then seems to be thinking about something, then he snaps his fingers and grabs Mimi by the hand and starts running from the school. 

Surprised Mimi shouts out "Qing He Senior! Where are we going!" 

"Come On! We have to inform F4!" 

In her hurry she drops the news poster she made and tries to go back to get it but Qing He pulls her along telling her to hurry. She doesn't see a shadowy figure picking up the poster. 

************************************************************ 

Sitting in an empty classroom T3M or now the New F4 are having a heated discussion. Wong Tin Ma was pacing back in forth in front of the class. 

"Aaargh! I wanted to smash that Chen Qing He in the face so bad!" he snarled. 

"Come on, Ah Ma, you really are such a bully!" laughs Lin Wai "What would you gain by hitting someone like that!" 

"Just for the pleasure! Pure pleasure! With a dash of vengeance tossed in!" said Wong Tin Ma his handsome features twisted in anger. 

"Look, Qing He is really quite harmless, more to be pitied then anything else" said Lin Wai. 

"Hey, big guy what do you think?" Lin Wai asked Mok Po Le who was sitting at one of the student's desks doodling in a notebook. 

When Lin Wai walked over to see what he was doing Po Le just closes his notebook hiding what he was doing. Lin Wai just smiles and shrugs his shoulders. 

"You know our instructions, in the whole school hands off 3 people. Qing He, his girl Mimi and San Tsai." Po Le said in a clear melodic voice, one you would not expect from a figure like Po Le. 

He then reopened his notebook and resumed his doodling, what nobody has seen yet is his drawings in his notebook. 

All kinds of drawings filled his notebook, drawings of flowers, buildings, anime, all finely detailed and well drawn. 

"Bah!" exclaimed Tin Ma punching his fist swinging at an imaginary foe. 

"He's right!" said Lin Wai "We don't want to draw unnecessary attention until we consolidate our position! Well, I think we're pretty secure anyway!" 

To take his mind off of his frustration Tin Ma said to Lin Wai, "Let me see that list again!" 

Lin Wai hands Wong Tin Ma a list of all the cliques in the University and their known members. The ones whom already submitted to them or allied with them are marked with checks the 2 or 3 who didn't decide are marked with red X's. 

"Just what the hell is X thinking about? You hear anything from him?" Wong Tin Ma asked Po Le. X,the mysterious 4th member. 

Po Le just shakes his head no and continues doodling.  
Wong Tin Ma stares at Po Le for a few seconds then let's out a sigh "I'm bored, let's flip a coin, head for club, tail for bar!" Tin Ma finally said. 

Lin Wai said "I say it's going to be heads!" 

He takes out a coin then flips it into the air. 

With amazing speed Po Le throws the pen he was using to doodle and knocks the coin out of the air. 

Still without expression Po Le said " I think it will be tails!" 

Wong Tin Ma and Lin Wai are gaping at Po Le when Tin Ma snaps out of it and goes to get the coin. It landed tails up. 

"Sometimes I worry about you!" Tin Ma said to Po Le tossing his pen back to him. 

As Mok Po Le catches his pen his mind flashes back to another time past. 

Flashback 

Mok Po Le catches the punch easily that Mei Zhou threw at him but jumps back and releasing the fist as Mei Zhou immediately step in to use his elbow to break his grip. The two opponents circle each other warily.  
  
The sounds of fists landing, heavy panting and grunts from strikes are heard in the background. 

Xi Men and Lin Wai exchanging kicks with lightning speed, spinning and jumping both looking like they were performing some exotic dance. 

Even more furious is Dao Ming Si blocking and punching Wong Tin Ma, who is also giving a good account of himself. 

Dao Ming Si's expressionless face and intense eyes, focusing entirely on the fight, his handsome face even more highlighted by the bandanna that he always wear delivers a flurry of strikes to Wong Tin Ma who blocks every punch and answers back with counter strikes.  
  
Hua Ze Lei who seems aloof is standing off to the side with his arms folded leaning against the wall appearing bored. But he is studying the fight, analyzing everyone's moves. 

He is not concerned for his friends. They have been in many, many fights together for him to be concerned. 

The plaza in the University where they were fighting was filled with students cheering on both T3M and F4, awed at the spectacle before them. 

But behind Hua Ze Lei on the upper balcony on one of the buildings is a shadowy figure watching him and the fight also with intense interest.  
  
End of Flashback 

"Helllllloooooo! Earth to Ah Le? Earth to Ah Le?" Lin Wai was waving his hands in front of Mok Po Le's face. 

Mok Po Le snaps out of his reverie and appears a bit sheepish. 

Lin Wai smiles and said "Let's get going big guy!" Po Le nods his head and grabs his notebook and left the classroom with the other two. 

************************************************************ 

"Qing He? How are you? Why are you calling me here at my office?" Xi Men said talking into the phone. 

Xi Men then gives a puzzled look. "Meet you after work? Very important? If it's important why can't you tell me over the phone?" Xi Men then sighs and rubs his forehead. 

"Qing He, I'm not putting you off but my dad left for Singapore on business and left me to mind shop a bit, so I'm very busy! As soon as I get some free time I will call you, okay?" he pulls the phone away from his ear when a stream of noise comes from the ear piece. 

"Qing He, calm down, why don't you call Hua Ze Lei and don't bother calling Mei Zhou because he's traveling with Xiao Qiao." 

"Look I promise I'll give you a call, I am very busy. Okay, okay, bye!" After hanging up he stares at the phone for a few seconds then smiles and shakes his head then opens a folder and looks through the paperwork there. 

But the phone call triggered certain train of thoughts and suddenly Xiao Yu pops into his mind. He puts down his paperwork and wonders how Xiao Yu is doing. 

************************************************************  
  
Qing He and Mimi were sitting in a grassy part under a tree in a nearby park near the University. 

Qing He angrily pushes the end button on his cell phone. 

"Xi Men never listens to me!" Qing He said pouting. Mimi looks sad also then said " Why don't you call Mei Zhou Senior or Hua Ze Lei Senior?" 

"Mei Zhou is away somewhere with Xiao Qiao. I'll give Hua Ze Lei a call." Said Qing He.  
  
"Hello? Hua Ze Lei? Can we meet tonight? I've something important to tell you. What? Wait? Wait for what? Oh, never mind. When are you coming back? Don't know when? Okay when you get back give me a call! Bye!"  
  
Mimi is looking expectantly at Qing He. He gives her an exasperated look, 

"Hua Ze Lei is in Japan! And he doesn't even know when he's coming back! Mimi, what are we going to do?" 

Then the both of them put their chins into their palms and put on sulking expressions. 

That's when Qing He's cell went off. Not even looking he answers the phone, 

"Qing He speaking." 

Then he stands up ramrod straight startling Mimi. 

"San Cai!" he shouts. 

To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

The New F4 Chapter 4 - Return

"San Cai!" shouted Qing He on his feet. Mimi stands also and is very excited. 

"S-San C-Cai! W-Where are you?" Qing He is so excited he's practically stuttering. All of a sudden his face changed to a look as if the whole world came crashing down on him. 

"You're still in Barcelona? But you're supposed to be away only a week! What's that? Your company wants you to stay for an additional 3 weeks! Th-This can't be happening! H-How could this be? Eh? You're thinking about staying in Barcelona? Might want to live there! San Cai, you can't do this to me!" 

Qing He sounding like he's ready to burst into tears. 

When Qing He's expression changed so did Mimi's, working with San Cai in the travel agency Mimi has gotten to know San Cai quite well and truly admire her and realized then why Qing He or really why everyone likes San Cai so much. 

The news that she might stay in Barcelona sadden Mimi also. 

She felt like crying and turned around to face away from Qing He, and saw San Cai with Dao Ming Si standing about 20 feet away from them! 

San Cai put her finger to her mouth signaling Mimi to keep quiet. 

Mimi could only nod dumbly with her mouth hanging open. 

Dao Ming Si had his hand covering his mouth and face red from holding in his laughter. 

"Yes, I'm afraid I won't be coming back Qing He. You'll have to take good care of yourself. Will you miss me?" said San Cai into her cell. 

"San Cai, I'm begging you, please, come back!" Qing He collapses to his knees "You can't see me but I'm kneeling, I'm kneeling, praying, and begging you to come back!" 

"Qing He! You get up from your knees this instant! People in the park will think you're crazy and you'll dirty your pants kneeling in the dirt like that!" chided San Cai. 

"I don't care what people think I'm doing, I only wan…." Qing He did a double take and looked down, he was kneeling in dirt. 

"San Cai, how did you know I was kneeling in dirt?" then he look up and did a quick scan in front of him,  
  
"For that matter how did you know I was in a park?" 

That did it. Dao Ming Si howled with laughter rolling in the grass, San Cai covered her mouth laughing hysterically. 

Even Mimi was laughing. Qing He wondering what the commotion was about looks up at Mimi then looks behind him. 

His eyes bugged out and his jaws dropped to the floor! 

"San Cai!" so happy to see her he didn't care about the little joke at his expense and runs over to her.  
  
"Wha- how…-where…?" started Qing He with a puzzled look on his face. 

His comical look made the situation even funnier and everyone is laughing until tears were rolling down their faces. 

************************************************************************

T3M walked into the bar drawing everyone's attention. Wong Tin Ma nodding to a few people he knew. 

He and Po Le walked over to a floor table while Lin Wai went to get drinks. 

Over at the bar a group of about 6 young men noticing Lin Wai getting the drinks and heading back to their table. 

The group then getting their drinks walked over to T3M. 

Mok Po Le noticing them first but gives no expression. 

"Well, well, look what we have here!" slurred the leading youth obviously drunk, 

"If it isn't The 3 Mousketeers!" he stressed the word Mousketeers. 

Out of the corner of his mouth Wong Tin Ma asked Lin Wai "What's a Mousketeer?" 

One of his crew obviously wanting to score some brownie points put in,  
  
"Nah, they're just want to be F4 or "F4 Wannabe's", get it? Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
"You're wrong! They are The New F4! Or should I say The New F3 who can't count!" the drunk young man answered, laughing loudly at his own joke and his troupe laughing with him. 

Wong Tin Ma is hunched over his drink clutching his glass tightly. 

Lin Wai just smiles thinly and puts a hand on Tin Ma's shoulder to calm him down. 

Lin Wai's eyes glinted dangerously and the scar making him look sinister. 

In perfectly enunciated English he said, 

"Why dost thou laugh? It fits not with this hour." 

Everyone stopped laughing and had stupefied expressions on their faces, as one they gave a collective, "Huh?"  
  
"What the hell did he just say?" 

"I didn't know he spoke German!" 

Tin Ma snickered, already used to Lin Wais' antics and knows what's coming up next. 

"Chang Dat Li, I wouldn't be laughing. With your GPA I definitely wouldn't be laughing!" said Lin Wai sipping coolly from his bottle. 

A little insulted now the drunk youth tried to snipe back, 

"So what? I know all you spoiled brats buy off the professors! Or hire smarter students to do your papers!" 

Lin Wai leans back in his chair putting his hand behind his head. 

"I wouldn't be worrying about that too much though if I were you!" he said. 

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" sneered Dat Li. 

"I mean your Dad better come up with a better album because the past two didn't seem to do so well, actually the word is abysmal. And your Mom better hire a better agent because her last movie was a real bomb. With that kind of track record they may not be able to afford Ying De! So pretty soon it will be "See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!"" Lin Wai said in a bored tone of voice. 

Chang Dat Li's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and seem to be choking on his anger. 

So angry was he that he was sputtering for words.  
  
Wong Tin Ma couldn't take it anymore and got straight up and splashed his drink into Dat Li's face and slapped him soundly and grabbed him by the shirt pulling him until he was looking right into his eyes. 

Dat Li's troupe was totally disconcerted by the turn of events and was wondering what they should do.  
  
"Chang Dat Li!" growled Wong Tin Ma "If I kick your ass here and now people will say I'm taking advantage of a drunken loser! So I tell you what. I'll come looking for you when you're sober and pay you back twice for this insult. Now get out of here!"  
  
With that he threw Dat Li towards his companions who caught him and they sheepishly left cowed. 

Wong Tin Ma sighed and looked over to Mok Po Le who all through the whole thing just sat there sipping at his ice tea. 

"Don't you get excited about anything?" asked Tin Ma to Po Le. 

"Get excited about what?" said Po Le.  
  
Wong Tin Ma throws up both hands and rolls his eyes in a "I give up" expression and goes to the bar to get more drinks. 

************************************************************  
  
After everyone's laughter subsided they sat in the grass and just enjoyed the sunny weather and the comfort of being with friends. 

Qing He already anxious finally asked,  
  
"San Cai, when did you get back?"  
  
Dao Ming Si amused by Qing He's anxiousness said, 

"WE arrived two nights ago!" 

Mimi excited San Cai was back gushed, 

"Oh, it's like a fairy tale! The infamous, handsome, strong leader Dao Ming Si Senior of the legendary F4 flying to Japan to rescue the righteous, fair and beauteous weed San Cai Senior! Bringing her back to Taiwan in joy!", clutching both hands in front of her and looking to the sky in a dreamy way, eyes afluttering. 

She turned back to find everyone staring at her. 

Abashed she ducks her head sheepishly. 

San Cai smiles at Mimi to put her at ease, Dao Ming Si a bit uncomfortable and flattered to be looked in that way.  
  
"We've got so much to tell you guys though!" started San Cai and reaching out grabbed hold of Dao Ming Si's hand.  
  
He takes her hand then kisses it smiling at her both losing themselves in each other's eyes. 

Mimi is beaming and is happy for the both of them. 

Qing He was really uncomfortable with this affectionate display (and not a bit unjealous) but he really had something important he wanted to tell them. 

He 'ahemed', and also feeling a bit jealous, made the Time Out sign with his hands and said to Dao Ming Si, 

"Okay Romeo! Slow down I've got something I want to tell you that you have to hear!" 

Dao Ming Si now feeling much better looked to Qing He and asked "Does it have to do with me?" 

Qing He nodding his head said "And Xi Men. And Mei Zhou. And Hua Ze Lei." 

To be continued… 


	5. Chapter 5

The New F4 Chapter 5 - Momentum

"Does this concern me?" asked Dao Ming Si. 

Qing He nodding said "And Xi Men. And Mei Zhou. And Hua Ze Lei." 

San Cai looking apprehensive said, "Why what's wrong?" Dao Ming Si also showing some concern. 

"Well, about two days ago, hmm, no, make that about a year ago when…, wait, let me see…" started Qing He rubbing his chin thinking. 

Both San Cai and Dao Ming Si sighed and at the same time said, "Qing He! The POINT!" 

"Oh! Yeah, right! It's like this, T3M!" Qing He simply stated. 

San Cai looked puzzled but Dao Ming Si stiffened when he heard the name. 

Then he had to think about the name for a bit when it struck a familiar chord. Then his eyes widened.  
  
"T3M? Wong Tin Ma?" asked Dao Ming Si. 

Qing He and Mimi both nodded. 

"What's T3M?" asked San Cai. She looked at Dao Ming Si but he was distracted, his face looked troubled. 

"Dao Ming Si! What's T3M?" she asked again. 

"Hm? Oh, T3M? Nah, it's nothing." said Dao Ming Si not looking at San Cai because he's lying. 

"Nothing? You said T3M as if you knew what it was and you said a name, Wong Tin Ma or something like it." 

"Dao Ming Si, are you sure you got all your memories back? Don't you remember last…" Qing He was starting to say when Dao Ming Si interrupted him. 

"Hey, come on, I'm hungry and thirsty, let's go get something to eat!" and gets up dusting off his pants, he also gives Qing He a warning glance and a quick shake of his head to tell him to stop talking. 

Qing He more puzzled and confused complies. 

San Cai is looking at Dao Ming Si suspiciously and thinks to herself, 

"Just what is up to and what is he hiding? I'll grill him later!" 

Mimi is looking at everyone wondering what was going on.   
Dao Ming Si looked at Mimi, smiles and says to her, 

"Mimi, why don't you walk with San Cai, I'm sure you miss her very much and have a lot of catching up to do!" 

Mimi blushes that Dao Ming Si would even speak to her is speechless, nods and starts walking with San Cai who keeps throwing suspicious looks at Dao Ming Si. 

Qing He was about to follow when Dao Ming Si pulls him back and asks him, 

"Qing He, lend me your cell for a bit!" 

Qing He just goes "Oh!" and hands it to him. 

"You have Xi Men's number? On here?" he asks Qing He. Qing he nods and picks Xi Men's office number. 

************************************************************ 

"Manager Xi Men, there is a phone call for you, he would not identify himself, but insists that you will speak to him!" his assistant informed Xi Men. 

Xi Men looks up from his laptop his curiosity piqued.  
"Hm, is that so? Okay, patch it through!" 

"Hello, Xi Men! How are you doing?" asks Dao Ming Si. 

"Ah Si! Where are you? Are you back? Is San Cai with you?" Xi Men excitedly ask nearly jumping out of his seat. 

"Yes, Xi Men I'm back, and yes, San Cai is with me. Can we meet tonight at San Tsai's house? Is Mei Zhou and Hua Ze Lei available?" 

"Of course, I'll be there! But Mei Zhou is out of the country, don't know about Lei" said Xi Men. 

"Hm, this would make things a bit difficult!" said Dao Ming Si. 

Concerned now Xi Men said "Why what's wrong? We can still call them if you really need to!"  
  
"No, let's not do that yet until we talk about it, tonight okay!" said Dao Ming Si.  
  
"Okay, tonight, hey, Ah Si?" asked Xi Men. 

"Yeah?" answered Dao Ming Si. 

"Good to hear from you!" said Xi Men. 

"Yeah, me too! Bye!" 

"Bye!" 

Hanging up the phone, Xi Men looks at his schedule on his planner to see if he had anything planned tonight. 

Everything clear he is anxious to meet his old friend. 

************************************************************ 

At Wong Tin Ma's house T3M was hanging out in his private gym Mok Po Le was working out on a weight machine. 

Wong Tin Ma was dancing around a heavy bag throwing punches at it.   
Lin Wai was just sipping wine and reading a book. 

Wong Tin Ma breathing heavily from his workout asked Lin Wai, 

"So what's the next step!" 

Lin Wai looks up from his reading. 

"Well, to be honest things seem to be the same as before whether we call ourselves F4 or not!" 

Wong Tin Ma looked exasperated. 

"It wasn't my idea about taking F4's name. Though at the time it seemed good! I mean the prestige of the name will give us more respect!"  
  
"What more respect! We're number one now anyway!" said Lin Wai. 

"Yeah, but being F4 is something else entirely, the mystique of F4! Anyway this is all X's idea!" 

Tin Ma wiping himself with a towel turns to Mok Po Le who finished his reps was listening to the conversation. 

"Did you hear from X? And why does X always contact only you?" Wong Tin Ma asked Po Le.  
  
The mysterious X who has been with contact with T3M from their 2nd year at Ying De. They've never seen him, X has been providing them with inside scoop and info about the goings on at Ying De. 

And he only speaks with Mok Po Le. 

Mok Po Le shrugs and reaches for his sunglasses after his workout. Known only to his other two friends, Mok Po Le suffers from a optic nerve condition that makes him very sensitive to bright light. A brightly lit room would make him uncomfortable. 

Suddenly Po Le's cell goes off and he answers. 

"Hello?" He looks at his two friends, "Hello X!" 

Wong Tin Ma and Lin Wai who puts down his book looks at Po Le expectantly. 

"Dao Ming Si is back? And you expect them to contact us soon? You want us to get ready?" asked Po Le.  
  
Wong Tin Ma impatient walks over to Po Le and gestures to Po Le to hand him the phone. At first Po Le refuses but Tin Ma angrily gestures again. Po Le just shrugs and gives him the cell. 

"Hey, you! Why do you call only Po Le! And when are you going to show your face! You want to part of the new F4 didn't you say!" 

A clear well spoken male voice spoke to Tin Ma, 

"For a leader of T3M you seem to display a lack of patience and don't seem to display any sense of strategy! I speak to Po Le because of you three I feel he has the most patience and strength of character!" 

Insulted Tin Ma yells, "What the hell does that mean? Then why don't you tell me face to face instead of always calling?" 

"All in good time, if things go as planned you will see me maybe as soon as tomorrow night!" 

Wong Tin Ma's eyes grew large at that. 

"If I guess correctly, Dao Ming Si will be calling you soon! Then we'll see if you are the leader you claim to be! Goodbye!" 

"Hey! Hey! Bastard!" Wong Tin Ma shouted into the cell. Then he gives the cell back to Po Le. 

"When ever I will see X, I will teach him a thing or two about respect!" 

A house servant came into the gym and said to Wong Tin Ma, 

"Young Master, there is a phone call for you will you take it here?" 

Wong Tin Ma nods and walks over to the phone. It rings and he picks it up, 

"Wong Tin Ma speaking!" 

His eyes open wide and he looks at his two friends, 

"Dao Ming Si!" 

To be continued… 


	6. Chapter 6

The New F4 Chapter 6 - Decision

It was drawing on night at San Cai's house. 

Dao Ming Si, San Cai and her parents had just finished eating dinner and was cleaning up. 

Dao Ming Si helping collect the dishes and San Cai preparing to wash them. 

San Cai looking over to Dao Ming Si and is so happy that they're together again. 

She smiles to herself thinking, 

"Nobody would believe it if I told them that Young Master Dao Ming Si is actually helping clean up after dinner!" 

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" asked Dao Ming Si. 

"Oh, um, nothing!" said San Cai. 

"Only idiots just smile at nothing!" answered Dao Ming Si smiling also. 

"Pig head, who you calling an idiot!" but she was just teasing him and smiles with him as he helps her rinse the dishes. 

In the background San Cai's Pa nudges Ma and both smile.  
San Tsai then remembers and said to her parents, 

"Oh Ma, Pa, Xi Men and Qing He will be coming over shortly!" 

"Oh, are you guys going out tonight?" asked Mama. 

"No Ma, er, we just want to see our friends and have much to talk about!"  
  
"No problem San Cai, we'll just retire early!" said Pa.  
  
"Thanks Pa!" 

After cleaning up San Cai went to the living room and tidied things up a bit, Dao Ming Si was just sitting on the couch watching San Cai's every movement and savoring it. 

San Cai noticing him watching her all this time finally ask, 

"What's the matter? Why are you staring at me!" 

"I just like looking at you, is that a crime?" he said. 

She blushes then sits down in a seat opposite him and starts staring at him with wide-open eyes. 

"What are you doing?" asked Dao Ming Si puzzled. 

"Why, I'm staring at you too!" said San Cai. 

Dao Ming Si starts to laugh and so does San Cai. The door bell rings. 

"I'll get it!" said Dao Ming Si. 

When he opens the door it was Xi Men who was carrying a bag full of beers. 

He and Dao Ming Si smile and gave each other a brief hug patting each others back. Dao Ming Si was just closing the door when he saw another car pull up. 

It was Qing He and Mimi both getting out of the car and waving to him. Dao Ming Si waves back and held the door open for them. 

When Xi Men walks into the living room San Cai looks up and seeing Xi Men jumps up happily, "Xi Men!" she said and runs over to hug him. 

"Hey, what is this? I can't leave you alone for a second and now you're hugging another man?" said Dao Ming Si jokingly leading Qing He and Mimi into the room. 

"What can I say, she recognizes a real man!" said Xi Men and ducking the slap to his head that Dao Ming Si threw at him. 

Abashed San Cai muttered "Idiot" but she knew Dao Ming Si was just joking. 

After everyone sat down, Dao Ming Si sitting next to San Cai on one couch, Mimi and Qing He on another, Xi Men sitting in an easy chair. 

After a few sips of their beers, Dao Ming Si finally spoke up. 

"Aside from Qing He, Mimi and myself that knows what's going on but only Xi Men and myself know the seriousness of the situation!" 

San Cai looks worried and Xi Men asked seriously, 

"Ah Si maybe you better explain yourself." 

Dao Ming Si nods but gestures to Qing He, 

"Qing He, please tell everyone what is going on." 

Qing He surprised that Dao Ming Si referred to him said, 

"Oh, um, it's like this Wong Tin Ma and his clique, T3M wants to control the whole school, by using your name, F4, or more accurately The New F4!"  
  
Shocked Xi Men angrily said, 

"T3M? How dare they those bunch of losers! Ah Si, let's go look for them!" punching his fist into his hand for emphasis. 

San Cai who is very concerned now got everyone's attention, 

"Hold on everyone!" she said.  
  
"Why don't one of you start from the beginning and explain what this T3M and who this Wong Tin Ma is, and Dao Ming Si, you lied to me!" looking at Dao Ming Si reprovingly. 

Dao Ming Si abashed looked at San Cai,  
  
"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you but not at that time. This is the time. I'll explain everything now." 

"Remember what I was like when you first met me?" he asked San Cai. San Cai smiles and nods. 

"Well, just imagine someone who is much worse, more arrogant, more stubborn, more self-centered. That's what Wong Tin Ma is like." 

Xi Men spoke up, "And the worse thing is he deliberately hurts people. He goes out of his way to really hurt them."   
Dao Ming Si nods in agreement. 

"We really met him and his other friend, Lin Wai when we were kids. Our parents were planning the Ying De University then and were meeting with Tin Ma's dad who's in the construction business and Lin Wai's parents who were lawyers. Tin Ma had the nerve to challenge me for the leadership of the F4 back then!" 

Xi Men smiles at the memory, "Yeah, but you sure put him in his place!" 

"Yes, I beat him but it was a vicious fight only kids can fight, hair pulling, scratching and biting! We looked like a mess afterwards. But Tin Ma's dad is one scary person." Continued Dao Ming Si. 

"My mom scolded me and tried to apologize to Mr. Wong but he held up his hand and told her "No need for apologies! When a person loses there is nothing for the loser to say!" As he said this he was glaring at his son." 

"We didn't meet again until in middle school. He went to another rival middle school and we fought a few times. By that time he met the other part of T3M, Mok Po Le."  
  
"Nothing is known about Po Le because he hardly speaks, very quiet. As far as I know and from other people he doesn't speak to anyone except his friends. Really reminds me of Lei." 

San Cai now spoke up, "You mentioned T3M again! What does it mean!" 

"Oh, T3M is short for The 3 Musketeers. Just as F4 stands for Flowery Youth 4." Dao Ming Si said. San Cai rolls her eyes. 

"Then in our second year at Ying De they started as freshmen and we were pretty much constantly fighting." 

Qing He asks, "Did you red tag them?" 

Dao Ming Si nods, "But anyone trying to play pranks on them would get beaten senseless. I even tried to get them expelled but they knew my parents so that was squashed." 

Xi Men adds, "It was at that time Wong Tin Ma hires a bunch of punks to jump Ah Si in a club and winds up Ah Si almost killing one of them. A real ugly scene back then." 

San Cai opens her eyes wide in shock upon hearing that. 

"So now it comes to this! What do we do about the situation?" Dao Ming Si asked. 

"I say let's put them in their place now!" said Xi Men.  
Dao Ming Si's face looked troubled now. 

"A year ago I might've went looking for them myself, but now when I think about it is it really worth it?" asked Dao Ming Si. 

Xi Men looked surprised, "Ah Si, you're not going to let them get away with it are you?" 

San Tsai putting her hand on Dao Ming Si's forearm, 

"Dao Ming Si, I think you must do something about this!" 

Dao Ming Si was quite surprised by San Cai's reaction. 

"I don't want you to fight but if you don't do anything about this I think a lot of people may get hurt. If what you told me is true about this Wong Tin Ma he might take advantage of his position to really harm a lot of students at Ying De!" 

Frowning then sighing as if there was no other choice Dao Ming Si grabs hold of San Cai's hand and kisses it smiling, "Always thinking about others!" 

Mimi seeing this smiles and reaches over to Qing He and grabs his hand. 

Qing He surprised tries to pull out of Mimi's grasp but couldn't so he resigns himself and let's her hold his hand. 

Xi Men spoke up, "Then it's settled! We'll confront T3M!"  
  
"But there's only 2 of us! I will handle Wong Tin Ma, you can take Lin Wai, who's going to handle Mok Po Le?" asked Dao Ming Si. 

Everyone turned to look at Qing He. 

"M-Me?" Qing He said pointing to himself. 

"Well, you're still a sub-member of F4, remember!", Xi Men said. 

Qing He sat back into his chair looking like a man heading toward his own execution, 

"Mimi, think of a good eulogy for me, I'm a dead man!"   
Mimi is patting and rubbing Qing He's back trying to comfort him. 

Dao Ming Si picks up the phone and calls information and gets Wong Tin Ma's home phone number. 

"Well, here goes!" said Dao Ming Si dialing. 

"Hello, may I speak to Wong Tin Ma please? Yes, I'll hold." 

"This is Dao Ming Si!" he said into the phone when Wong Tin Ma answered it. 

To be Continued… 


	7. Chapter 7

The New F4             Chapter 7 - Appointment 

"Dao Ming Si!" said a surprised Wong Tin Ma looking over to his companions now alert. 

"Wong Tin Ma, what is this I hear about you wanting to take our name, F4?" demanded Dao Ming Si. 

"It's not wanting, we took it, why, what do you want to do about it?" 

Dao Ming Si sighs, 

"Look, I know we have had our differences, and in the past we've always tried to settle things by force, but we're not kids anymore, let's settle this like adults and talk about it." 

Wong Tin Ma laughs, 

"The mighty Dao Ming Si wants to talk? I guess that accident must have given you permanent brain damage! What's to talk about? F4 is no longer in the university. That's that. I tell you what, I think you're afraid, how about that?" 

Anger now crept into Dao Ming Si's voice, 

"I can see you're unreasonable, you haven't changed at all, does your friends feel the same way?" 

"They follow my lead, no more needs to be said!" Wong Tin Ma arrogantly put in. 

"Fine, tomorrow night, 10:00, same old place?"  
  
"Good, tomorrow night, 10:00, same old place. Dao Ming Si, I've been waiting a long time for this." 

Dao Ming Si hangs up on him in anger. Back in San Cai's place everyone is looking at him expectantly. 

"I tried to reason with him but we've too much hatred from the past." He sighs. 

"Tomorrow night at 10:00," he looks over to Xi Men "in our usual place." 

"What's the usual place?" asked Qing He. 

"Our traditional battleground, behind the university is the sports arena for outdoor events, we met there in the past to settle our differences." 

Xi Men excited keeps punching his fist into his hands, "This is it! Ha! Mei Zhou will be so upset that he missed this!"  
  
Qing He paling, "I think I'm going to be sick!" 

*********************************************************** 

Wong Tin Ma snickers when Dao Ming Si hanged up on him. He walks back to the table and puts on his bag gloves and goes over to the heavy bag.  
  
Lin Wai asks, "So X predicted correctly, they called us. Will they meet us?" 

"Yeah, tomorrow night, 10:00, same old place." Said Tin Ma who proceeded to punch the bag envisioning Dao Ming Si's face there. 

Lin Wai takes a sip of his wine grabs his book and sits on the floor now with his legs wide apart, stretching and reading at the same time. 

Po Le goes back to the machine and starts his reps again disquiet in his heart. 

He dislikes his friends penchant for violence but they are his friends, again though, he will await and see the outcome. 

His intuition tells him there is more to this than it appears. 

*********************************************************** 

Back at San Cai's house everyone is sitting and sipping their beers. Mimi remembers something and snaps her fingers drawing everyone's attention. 

"Mimi Junior wishes to report! I just remembered, when Qing He Senior and I first encountered Wong Tin Ma Senior he mentioned there is a 4th member to their group!" 

Dao Ming Si and Xi Men sat up in shock. 

"4th member?" Dao Ming Si said. "In all our years at Ying De and middle school it was only those 3. And I've heard no mention of anyone else!" He looks toward Xi Men. 

Xi Men just as puzzled and shocked merely shrugged his shoulders. 

"Dao Ming Si Senior, Wong Tin Ma Senior mentioned that the 4th member was a secret member, not publicly announced! Perhaps this member's role is like a spy or informant.", put in Mimi. 

Xi Men said, "Well, this is an interesting development!" 

"Hm, now that I think about it I was wondering why some of the lackeys I put on their behind always wind up getting beaten up by them!" said Dao Ming Si. 

"On their behind?" asked a puzzled Xi Men. 

"Yeah, to follow them, is it not 'on their behind'?" said Dao Ming Si. 

San Cai rolls her eyes and said, "Pig head, the expression is 'on their tail'!" 

"And why they sometimes show up at the same places we do!" added Xi Men.  
  
San Cai looked at Dao Ming Si, "Lackeys?"  
  
Dao Ming Si looked away from San Cai and coughed into his hands. 

The room was quiet and the mood apprehensive. Everyone with their own thoughts about the next night. 

Dao Ming Si had his arm around San Cai, her head resting on his shoulders. 

Then the doorbell rings. 

San Cai comfortable where she was said to Mimi, "Mimi, can you get that for me?" 

Mimi nods and smiles and goes to answer the door. 

She comes back shortly her face pale in shock. 

"What's wrong Mimi? Who was it?" asked San Cai. 

Mimi speechless merely points to the door. 

Then in walks Hua Ze Lei. 

  
To be continued... 


	8. An unexpected Guest

The New F4 Chapter 8 – An unexpected guest 

Everyone stood up in shock. 

"Lei!" shouted Dao Ming Si, San Cai and Xi Men at once. 

Then they ran over to hug him. Qing He came over to greet him also.

Hua Ze Lei gives one of his boyish grins and said, "What's this? Still meeting at night to do more scheming?" 

"I thought you were in Japan!" said a surprised Dao Ming Si. 

"I was but you have to thank Qing He for my being here." Said Hua Ze Lei sitting down and opening a beer that San Cai gave him. 

Everyone looked at Qing He who looked puzzled shrugging his shoulders. 

"He phoned me trying to tell me about something important before I cut him off. But I started thinking. Qing He only calls me mostly when it concerns San Cai. I have this feeling anyway so I immediately wrapped up my business and caught whatever flight I could get." Said Hua Ze Lei in his soft voice. 

San Cai blushed when she heard this. 

Dao Ming Si felt a bit uncomfortable but he knew that Hua Ze Lei really cares about San Cai. 

"Somebody listens to me at least!" muttered Qing He.  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" said Xi Men.  
  
Qing He looked away as if he didn't say anything. 

"Hua Ze Lei, thank you for being concerned about me. But this time for once it isn't about me. It's about you. And the F4." Said San Cai. 

Hua Ze Lei arched one of his eyebrows slightly, his indication of being surprised. 

"I think we better fill you in." Said Dao Ming Si. And so for the next twenty minutes the situation was recapped for Hua Ze Lei. 

"Wong Tin Ma. Still up to his old tricks. I thought it might come to this one day. Most interesting is this supposed 4th member. Wonder who could it be?" Said Lei. 

In Lei's mind there seems to be something but he could not pinpoint what it was. There was more to this than meets the eye. 

Qing He now puts in "Hey, now that Hua Ze Lei is back you guy's don't need me anymore right?" 

"Not so, now that there is a 4th member I might be needed to handle this mysterious guest." Said Hua Ze Lei. 

"Now we'll get to see what you're made of!" said Xi Men teasingly. 

"Oh, that won't be to hard to figure out. From the pieces of me left over!" deadpanned Qing He. 

Hua Ze Lei glances over to where San Cai and Dao Ming Si were sitting. 

Dao Ming Si had his arm around San Cai and they were both holding hands. 

He sensed the changes between the two of them. 

There was just a tiny spark of jealousy but the feeling of happiness overwhelmed it, as he knows what happened. 

"I think congratulations are in order here!" said Hua Ze Lei grabbing everyone's attention. 

"Eh, Lei, what are you talking about?" asked Xi Men.  
  
"A toast and congratulations to Dao Ming Si and San Cai! To their engagement!" standing up holding up his beer.  
  
Dao Ming Si and San Cai gaped at Hua Ze Lei in amazement and blushing furiously. 

Everyone was wide eyed with mouth open also. 

"How did you know?" stammered Dao Ming Si. 

"Mere observations. Body language. And what would appear to be your engagement rings." Indicating the two meteor rings the two were wearing. "Plus also it would be the logical conclusion since that was what you wanted to do last time the both of you were in Barcelona together!" 

Dao Ming Si and San Cai blushed.

Excitedly Xi Men asks, "Ah Si is this true?" 

Blushing Dao Ming Si and San Cai looked into each other's eyes then looked to Xi Men and nodded. 

Mimi is so happy she's practically hopping on both feet in joy! 

"YEAH! Woo Hoo!" shouted Xi Men jumping up and pumping his fist in the air. 

Then he grabs his beer and shouts "To Ah Si and San Cai!" 

Everyone is on their feet now toasting, drinking and laughing. 

All the commotion brought out San Cai's parents who didn't know what the commotion was about. 

"Hey, hey! Keep it down you guys! I didn't know you planned a party!" said Pa. 

San Cai's Ma rubbing her eyes wearily noticed Hua Ze Lei, runs over to greet him. 

"Young Master Hua Ze Lei! Oh my! Welcome, welcome! I didn't know you were coming too!" said Ma. 

Hua Ze Lei nodded respectfully, "Madame!" 

"So what's all this excitement about!" Pa said. 

"Sir, everyone here is congratulating San Cai and Dao Ming Si's engagement!" said Hua Ze Lei smiling. 

"En-en-en-ga-ga-" Ma tried to speak but in her excitement brought on an asthma attack. 

"Quick Pa! The medicine!" said San Cai running to her Ma. 

Everyone rushes to bring Ma to sit down while Pa brings the asthma pump. 

After two pumps San Cai's Ma gasps out, "Engagement! You bad girl, why didn't you tell us!" 

San Cai looked a bit guilty, "Well, I planned to tell you but I'm still excited myself! And I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Silly girl! Surprise me anymore and I might wind up in the hospital!" her mom said cracking up.

"Ma! Don't say things like that!" scolded San Cai in good humor.

Xi Men gives San Cai's parents beers and now everybody is cheering, making merry and having a good time, forgetting for the moment everything else. 

To be continued… 


	9. Preparation

The New F4 Chapter 9 - Preparation 

The next day in the university, it was all quiet. 

When Qing He and Mimi arrived at the school they noticed a change in the atmosphere. A feeling of tension and unease. 

Groups of students who have seen them point at them and speak in hushed tones. Then quickly walk away. 

"Hm, strange, everyone is quiet! Why is everyone speaking in hushed tones?" whispered Qing He. 

"Qing He Senior's observations are most correct!" agreed Mimi, whispering back at him. 

A group of students came up to Qing He and all whispered comments to him. 

"Hey, tell F4 good luck!"   
"F4 jia you!"   
"Tell Dao Ming Si , Leurng Chu Son wishes him good luck!" 

Qing He just nods and smiles foolishly in response and waving goodbye when they left. 

Qing He looks at Mimi who looks at him with perplexed looks on their faces. 

"What on earth is going on?" they are both thinking. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

Back in San Cai's house Dao Ming Si was working out in the front yard of the house. 

He was doing the SanChin Kata from the Gojo Ryu style karate. 

He had been practicing all morning. 

San Cai's mom was talking to San Cai both of them folding clothes, 

"Young Master Dao Ming Si is sure one healthy young man! I expect lots of healthy children from him!"  
  
"Ma!" San Cai yelled back blushing. To change the subject San Cai said, "Why are you still calling him Young Master?" 

"Oh no my dear, I have to call him that. It's his right. And it's courtesy!" said his mom shocked that even San Cai should suggest otherwise. 

"Ma, he doesn't want anything to do with his family anymore!" Said San Cai as she finishes folding the clothes then went out to Dao Ming Si. 

The mother at first surprised by what San Cai told her thought to herself, 

"It may be that Young Master Dao Ming Si may have left them, but I doubt that they would abandon their one and only son!" she nodded smugly behind San Cai's back. 

San Cai grabs a towel hanging on a chair and walks over to Dao Ming Si then stops to admire his lean athletic form performing the kata. 

After finishing the kata Dao Ming Si walks over to San Cai who gives him the towel. She smiles at him and he smiles back. 

Then she looks concerned and said, "Please promise me you will try to talk your way out first?" 

"San Cai, believe me I don't want to fight him anymore than you. Yes, I will try to talk him out of it first."   
She hugs him and he returns her hug. 

"I'm scared" she said. 

He kisses the top of her head and whispered to her, "Silly pumpkin, don't be!" 

Then he lifts up her chin and looks into her eyes, 

"But I know how to resolve this quickly!" 

Her eyes widening she said excitedly, "Really, how?" 

"I send you in to fight in my place! He'll be Wong Tin Sushi after you're through with him!" he said laughing. 

"Oh, you pig-head you!" and she starts to punch him playfully all over and he's trying to get away from her laughing all the while. 

***************************************************************************************************************************

During his lunch Xi Men was working out in his company's gym. 

Most of the female co-workers were watching his workout sighing in admiration and adoration. 

His assistant was holding the heavy bag looking more beat up than the bag. 

Xi Men stands in front of the bag in a guard position then he gave a Kiyap and jumped into a jumping reverse turning kick, twimyo bandae dollyo chagi, a Tae Kwon Do technique, into the bag.   
The assistant staggers back. 

"You OK?" asked Xi Men of his assistant who fixed his glasses back on his face and nods looking sick. 

Xi Men smiles and said, "Alright you take a break!" his assistant with a sigh of relief sits down heavily on a nearby weight bench. 

Xi Men dances around the bag throwing kicks at it.

***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hua Ze Lei was on his family estate. 

He was in his gym, a plain clean hard wood floor, fashioned to look like an Aikido dojo. 

He was dressed in an Aikido Hakama, the traditional Aikido uniform. 

He was kneeling in the "Seiza" position in "mokuso" or meditation. 

After achieving "Mushin" or empty mind he got up and went through a series of "Ashi Sabaki" the graceful footwork of Aikido. 

Then in his mind visualizing all possible techniques being thrown at him he reviews his counter-techniques. 

His handsome face lost in the dream like meditation. 

Wong Tin Ma is hitting the speed bag in his home.  
  
Lin Wai kicking a heavy bag in a gym. 

Mok Po Le taking a nap. 

Everyone is preparing. 

To be continued… 


	10. The game's afoot

**The New F4 Chapter 10 – The game's afoot**

Everyone rendezvoused at Hua Ze Lei's house at 8:00. 

Other than F3 none of the others have seen it and they were awed. 

Upon entering the gates there were well-tended gardens leading to the house. 

The house architecture was similar in structure to an old style Japanese mansion. The interior décor was much the same. 

San Cai is staring also in amazement at her surroundings. She's thinking, 

"So this is Hua Ze Lei's house! It suits him perfectly!"  
  
Hua Ze Lei met them at the entrance to the house.  
  
He gives his disarming smile, "Welcome to my humble abode! My home is your home!" 

He shows them around the house, San Cai, Mimi and Qing He 'ooing and aahing', Dao Ming Si hung back of the group with Xi Men discussing the upcoming meeting with Wong Tin Ma. 

Hua Ze Lei then shows them his most private place a small well-tended garden in the back of the house. 

"Wow, your own little private Zen garden!" said San Cai but in her mind she is contrasting Lei's house with Dao Ming Si's. 

"Not even a third of the size of Dao Ming Si's house but there is an atmosphere of serene calm and peace here." She thought. 

Then she noticed in the garden was a very small shoot of a tree but the flowers and fruits blooming on it was very familiar. 

When the group continued on she picked one of the fruits and took a tiny bite, her face puckered up from the intense acidity of the fruit. 

She smiles fondly and watched Hua Ze Lei's receding back squinting her eyes thinking, "Hua Ze Lei, is there something you are not telling us?"  
  
For this is the very same 'sour fruit' tree native to Ah Mei's home town, the place where San Cai stayed temporarily in her depression when Yeh Sha declared her love for Dao Ming Si. 

Eventually Hua Ze Lei led everyone to the tea room and tells them to all take their place on the mats. He had prepared some tea for them. 

Everyone is kneeling on a tatami mat around a small table. Hua Ze Lei is serving tea to everyone, after serving he kneels also. 

Other than the F3, the others were nervous and anxious. 

Qing He couldn't stop fidgeting until Xi Men yelled at him to keep still. 

Mimi is too stunned and awed from the honor of being in one of the legendary F4's home, and being served tea by the very same one at that, to being anxious. 

Hua Ze Lei noticing the mood wanted to do something to lighten things up. 

He brings up his cup for a toast, "Here's to friendship!"  
  
Everyone raised their cups and said "Friendship". 

Xi Men then adds, "To victory!"  
  
"Victory!"  
  
Qing He excited yelled, "Jia You! Jia You! Jia You!"  
  
Everyone laughing yelled also "Jia You! Jia You! Jia You!"  
  
Then downed their cups of tea. 

Hua Ze Lei being the gracious host refills everyone's cups asked, "Anyone nervous tonight?" 

Qing He was the only one who raised his hand. Dao Ming Si rolled his eyes and Xi Men shaking his head. San Cai smiling at Qing He's discomfort.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me that way!" Qing He telling Dao Ming Si. "I'm a lover not a fighter!" 

Mimi choked on the tea she was drinking. 

Everyone stared at Qing He then burst out laughing. 

"What? What's so funny?" Qing He said pouting. 

"Qing He, I know why we put up with you, you are our comic relief!" Xi Men said wiping tears from his eyes. 

"Who's being funny!" Qing He sulkily said. Mimi is rubbing his back. 

When everyone stopped laughing Hua Ze Le spoke up, 

"Okay, everyone is going? No one wants to stay behind?" he looks at everyone. 

Qing He was looking real ill but Mimi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he steels himself with a look of resolve. 

Dao Ming Si now stands up looking serious, "Okay, this is it!" then looks at San Cai and steels himself. 

"San Cai, I don't want you to come!" he said to her. Her eyes and mouth widen in surprise. 

"Dao Ming Si, why don't you want me to come?" she demanded.  
  
He sighs and looks uncomfortable but he's thinking "She looks so cute when she's upset!" 

"Look, things might get out of hand and I don't …" he started saying. 

She stares coldly at him, "I don't need you to look out for me I can take care of myself!" 

Now he is getting a bit worked up also, "San Cai for this one time please, listen to my advice!" 

She was about to argue with him when Hua Ze Lei spoke up, in his quiet tone he said, 

"Ah Si let her come, for good or ill both of your paths are tied together now. Since you are involved in this she has to support you. So you should appreciate it!" 

Dao Ming Si surprised by Hua Ze Lei's support of San Cai because he would think that he'd want her to stay. 

But Hua Ze Lei is very perceptive, he knows San Cai being there will bring out the best in Ah Si, perhaps even in him also.  
  
Exasperated Dao Ming Si throws up both his hands, "San Cai, you…" 

San Cai is staring defiantly at Dao Ming Si. 

But he drops his hands and smiles back at her shaking his head. He finishes, "…are just so impossible."  
  
She smiles and starts walking out then said over her shoulder, "Did I ask for your opinion?" 

*************************************************************************************************************

It was 9:15 P.M. at Wong Tin Ma's house. T3M is sitting in the dining room sipping their wines except for Mok Po Le who doesn't drink. 

"Any last word from X?" Wong Tin Ma asked Po Le who shook his head no. Tin Ma then held up his glass to propose a toast.  
  
"Well, friends, here's to an end of era and beginning of a new one!" Wong Tin Ma offering a toast. 

"Aren't you being a bit premature with that? Why not a simple toast of luck or victory?" asked Lin Wai. 

Wong Tin Ma sneered at that, 

"One makes his own luck, and victory depends on only one thing!" pointing to himself. 

Lin Wai snickers and shakes his head, 

"Can't deny your optimism! But here's a better toast!"  
  
He holds up his glass and speaks solemnly in English, 

"But when the blast of war blows in our ears,  
Then imitate the action of the tiger,  
I see you stand like greyhounds in the slips,  
Straining upon the start. The game's afoot!" 

Wong Tin Ma merely stares at Lin Wai and went, "Eh?" 

Lin Wai tsks and shakes his head, "Hey, Po Le, why don't you propose a toast?" 

Po Le held up his glass then said simply, "Cheers!" then downed his glass of orange juice. 

Wong Tin Ma looks at Lin Wai who shrugs then both said cheers and down their drinks. 

Lin Wai smacking his lips said, "Aye, indeed, The Game's afoot!" 

Then all three headed out. 

To be continued… 


	11. Awakening

The New F4 Chapter 11 - Awakening 

Dao Ming Si, San Cai and Xi Men rode in Hua Ze Lei's car. 

Mimi was in Qing He's car. 

They arrived to Ying De around 9:45. 

It was a quiet cool, clear evening with a light breeze. 

Dao Ming Si had called security earlier to tell them he would be in the tennis court so as not to be disturbed. 

He hated to use his family's influence now but he did it this time to ensure privacy. 

They parked in the lot next to the courts In the back of Ying De are the outdoor events arenas, closest to the school are the tennis courts.  
  
There is a tiny outdoor tennis stadium for tournament events surrounded by smaller courts for the students. 

Their destination is the tennis stadium, where they will meet T3M. 

They glanced around. There were no other cars. 

Apparently T3M hasn't arrived yet. 

Hua Ze Lei opens the trunk and Dao Ming Si and Xi Men grab their gym bags and started towards the tennis stadium. 

Qing He noticing their bags asks, "What's in the bags?" 

Xi Men looked at Qing He in amazement, 

"What do you think? Do you think we're going to some ballroom event or something? Didn't you bring your choice of weapons?" 

Qing He gasps and stops dead in his tracks, his face pale and his jaws working soundlessly. 

Xi Men snickered then held up his bag, 

"Look, I might have and extra knife but if you're fighting Mok Po Le I recommend something heavier. Maybe Ah Si might have an extra crowbar or Ah Lei might have a chainsaw in his trunk!" 

Qing He whimpered, Mimi and San Cai staring aghast at Xi Men. 

Dao Ming Si who started walking stopped in his tracks. He rolled his eyes then said, 

"Xi Men, why you have to have to go scare the kid like that for! Qing He, we don't use crude things like knives and clubs!" 

Relief appeared in Qing He's eyes.  
  
"We use guns!" Then Dao Ming Si made like he whipped out a pistol from his hip and pointed his hand shaped like a gun at Qing He and was going: Pow! Pow! Pow!  
  
Qing He's legs turned to jelly. Fortunately San Cai and Mimi were besides him to catch him. 

Xi Men and Dao Ming Si started laughing hysterically. Hua Ze Lei was smiling in amusement and shaking his head. 

"Dao Ming Si!" San Cai stamped her foot in anger. 

Mimi was fluttering a handkerchief over Qing He's face and kept calling his name, "Qing He Senior! Qing He Senior!"  
  
Dao Ming Si held up his hands to placate San Cai saying, 

"Okay, okay. Bad joke! I'm sorry. Look." He opens up his bag and tilts it so they can see. 

He had some padded fingerless sparring gloves and shin guards and foot-pads in them. 

"See? Only martial arts contact gear." San Cai was still glaring at Dao Ming Si and Xi Men.  
  
"Come on let's get to the stadium I'll explain why we're carrying this stuff." Xi Men walks over to Qing He and pats his back still chuckling.  
  
Qing He still trembling muttered, "If you wanted to kill me you should've just let me fight!" 

When they get to the stadium the main floodlights were out but the courtside lights are on so there was enough light to see by. 

F3 was already in loose clothing but took off their jackets to loosen and warm up. 

Dao Ming Si was talking throughout his warm up. 

"You see, this is a formal challenge with a place and time. We're not like some commoners that would fight dirty street fighting. We will fight" and seeing San Cai still glaring at him quickly added "if we need to, like gentlemen, sportsmanlike, befitting people of our status. Hence, the gloves." 

"Well, you ARE a commoner now! Mr. Dao Ming Si!" reminded San Cai.  
  
Dao Ming Si cleared his throat and glanced away.  
  
Xi Men also adds, 

"That's true, but if it was just a brawl or a street fight, it's anything goes!" 

Dao Ming Si nods in agreement. Then he stiffens. 

Xi Men noticing his look follows the direction of his gaze. 

Another car was pulling into the lot. 

Three figures are seen coming out. Once they spotted F3 they headed their direction.  
  
Wong Tin Ma and his crew strode into the stadium after a brief glance at F3 they went to the benches opposite them, took off their jackets and was also loosening up. 

After a few minutes they started towards the center of the court. 

To San Cai, Qing He and Mimi they look like some mythical giants coming out of the mists of legend growing larger with each step. 

Dao Ming Si glanced over to Xi Men who nods then over to Hua Ze Lei then finally on Qing He. 

The appointed time is here! 

F3 strode out to meet T3M. 

Qing He was rooted to the spot. 

He was visibly trembling, his face pale and waxy looking. 

Qing He looks miserably to Mimi then to San Cai, looking like he's ready to cry. 

San Cai felt immediate pity for Qing He because she knew that Qing He is not a fighter, he doesn't have a violent bone in his body. 

She immediately became protective of him. She started towards Qing He but stopped when Mimi stood in front of Qing He.  
  
"Qing He look at me!" said Mimi in a firm voice. Qing He surprised looked into Mimi's eyes. 

"Somewhere within you is the person that stood up for a sad and lonely girl one registration day!   
Somewhere within you is the person that defended a confused girl's honor in a club!   
Somewhere within you is the person who thought of the most thoughtful Valentine's Day gift ever for a best friend!   
Somewhere within you is the person who would never, ever let a friend down!   
But whether you let him out or not it doesn't matter because he-is-you! And I love you!" 

And with that, Mimi kissed Qing He.  
  
Tears were running down San Cai's face. 

F3 who stopped to watch what was happening behind them were stunned. 

Mimi broke the kiss. Qing He looked into Mimi's eyes and broke into a smile like the sun breaking through the clouds. 

Then he gives a roar and throws off his jacket and stomped out to meet F3 who stares at him in amazement. 

Mimi was jumping up and down yelling, "Qing He Senior Jia You! Qing He Senior Jia You!" 

When he reaches F3 he eyes the three of them then said, "Let's go kick some butt!" 

No hint of doubt whatsoever in his eyes. 

They nod and clap him on the back then side-by-side they went to face T3M. 

To be continued… 


	12. First Strike

The New F4 Chapter 12 - First Strike 

Qing He's roar of defiance got T3M's attention. Wong Tin Ma asked, 

"What is that little insect yelling about now?"  
  
"An ant can lift 300 times its body weight. A flea can jump 50 times its body length. A Black Widow can kill a creature 1000's of times its mass. A cockroach can survive a nuclear blast." Said Mok Po Le. 

Lin Wai and Wong Tin Ma stared at Mok Po Le. 

"Thought you ought to know." Po Le added. 

Wong Tin Ma looked at Lin Wai who shrugged. 

F3 plus 1 confronted T3M in the middle of the tennis stadium. 

It was like a western, both parties facing each other at the OK Corral. F3 wore the same blue T shirts that had F4 embroidered on their right shoulders and blue gym pants, the F4 embroidered above the left knee, with white stripes running down the side. Except for Qing He who wore a yellow jump suit with black stripes on the side of his legs and arms. Like the one Bruce Lee wore in the movie "Game of Death".

T3M all wore white sleeveless muscle shirts and loose gym pants. Mok Po Le being the most impressive because of his bodybuilding was massive. With his shades he looked like the cyborg killer of the movie Terminator. But Wong Tin Ma and Lin Wai wasn't shabby either. Both lean, athletic and muscular. 

Wong Tin Ma was in the center flanked on his right by Mok Po Lei and Lin Wai to his left. 

Dao Ming Si faced Wong Tin Ma. Xi Men is on his right. 

Hua Ze Lei on Dao Min Si's left and Qing He beside Lei. 

They glared at each other for a few seconds, no one saying anything. But in Dao Ming Si and Wong Tin Ma fire could be seen in their eyes.

"Wong Tin Ma!" began Dao Ming Si. "I will say again. This is totally unnecessary! This is your last year in the University. Why do you want to pull some nonsense stunt like this?" 

"For two reasons Dao Ming Si! I do this simply knowing this will bring you displeasure. And for the opportunity to meet you now to find out who is the better man!" Wong Tin Ma coldly said.  
  
Dao Ming Si was about to answer when Wong Tin Ma also put in, "Have you grown so weak that you brought your girlfriend to help?" 

Dao Ming Si spun around and behind them was San Cai. 

Dao Ming Si was stunned and was sputtering. 

San Cai steps forward facing Wong Tin Ma.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Who do you think you are? Don't you have anything better to do than to waste people's time with this nonsense?" San Cai said staring down Wong Tin Ma not blinking. 

"San Cai…" started Dao Ming Si but the look San Cai gave him shut him up. 

"So this is the so called 'Weed-from-Hell' San Cai that subdued the Beast!" said an amused Wong Tin Ma to San Cai.  
  
San Cai whose patience was running thin then said, "That's right! And if you don't stop this nonsense I'll be sending you there!" 

Lin Wai turned and coughed into his hand to hide his chuckle.  
  
F3 and Qing He is now giving Wong Tin Ma a "You're in for it now!" look. 

Dao Ming Si almost felt sorry for Wong Tin Ma, almost.  
  
Anger now crossed Wong Tin Ma's face then he slyly looks at Dao Ming Si. 

"Now that I see you in person I really don't know why Dao Ming Si would pick a girl like you. You are indeed very much like a weed. It says a lot about his taste in women!" 

Dao Ming Si furious surged forward, San Cai wasn't just his girl, she's his fiancée now. 

San Cai put a calming hand on his chest and gently pushes him back and faced Wong Tin Ma again. 

"You don't know what type of girl Dao Ming Si likes? Let me tell you then! I am the type that would resist tyrants and bullies like you! I am the type that would protect her friends and others! And most important of all I am the type that would back up her man! Can you say you have a girl that would do the same?" 

Dao Ming Si hearing this stands a little bit straighter. 

He is filled with so much love and pride he felt he would burst. 

He felt like Prometheus who could lift up the earth. 

Xi Men and Lei pat his back smiling. Even Qing He nodded his approval.

Wong Tin Ma's face twisted in fury. 

"Enough! I didn't come here to talk! You want to end this? Then settle it here! Now!" he yelled staring at Dao Ming Si. 

San Cai stares Wong Tin Ma in the eye for a few seconds, seeing there's no reasoning behind those eyes, then turns back to Dao Ming Si, puts her arms around his neck then kisses him on the lips. 

Then whispers into his ear, "Jia You! Teach this pig-head a lesson!" then runs back to the benches where Mimi was.  
  
Dao Ming Si feeling invincible now faced Wong Tin Ma smiles confidently, "Pads or …." he holds up his bare hands. 

"Bare knuckles!" snarled Wong Tin Ma.  
  
Lin Wai looks at Xi Men then said, "Pads?" 

Xi Men just shrugs then both goes back to the benches to put on their gloves and shin guards. 

Hua Ze Lei and Mok Po Le faced each other expressionless. 

Mok Po Le still wore his sunglasses and the Yankee cap, eyes unreadable. 

But Hua Ze Lei's eyes were like looking into a deep serene pool. 

Po Le was similar in height to Hua Ze Lei but his mass was almost 3 times larger. 

"Don't worry Hua Ze Lei, this is one mountain I think I can climb!" and was staring at Po Le. 

Mok Po Le's mouth twitched up in amusement. 

If Hua Ze Lei was like a willow tree Mok Po Le was an oak tree in comparison. 

Qing He was like a branch of the willow tree to an oak tree. 

Hua Ze Lei turns to Qing He and smiles. 

"Thanks Qing He but I think you can go back! I will take it from here. This opponent is beyond you! Go help keep an eye on Mimi and San Cai!" patting Qing He's shoulders. 

"But…" Qing He started then he saw the gentleness and compassion in Hua Ze Lei's eyes. 

He nods to Hua Ze Lei, "Jia you Hua Ze Lei!" and runs back towards San Cai and Mimi. 

Hua Ze Lei turns back to Mok Po Le. 

Mok Po Le takes off his cap and tosses it to the side but keeps on his sunglasses. 

Hua Ze Lei is surprised that Po Le is completely bald, another stark contrast to Hua Ze Le's long wild hair. 

After putting on the gloves and shin guards, Xi Men gives San Cai his glasses to hold. 

"Xi Men, please be careful!" said a concerned San Cai. Xi Men nods and smiles giving San Cai a playful punch to the chin. 

Mimi and Qing He are telling Xi Men "Jia You!" 

He nods his thanks then runs out to meet Lin Wai already waiting for him. 

Now F3 and T3M are facing their chosen opponents. No one made any moves yet nor saying anything. 

Dao Ming Si broke the silence by asking, "So where's this 4th person in your clique?" 

"Funny you should ask, he's right behind you!" said Wong Tin Ma gesturing with his chin.  
  
Eyes widen in surprise Dao Ming Si turns his head to the side to glance behind. 

That's when Wong Tin Ma explodes into motion throwing a punch to Dao Ming Si's head. 

The battle has begun. 

To be continued… 


	13. Battle

The New F4 Chapter 13 - Battle 

Wong Tin Ma explodes into motion throwing a punch towards Dao Ming Si's head when he looked to the side to peer behind him. 

Dao Ming Si sensing the motion, his reflexes honed by years of martial training and numerous fights and brawls, cursed then brought up his left forearm, which blocked and absorbed the blow. Tin Ma was already throwing a hook with the other arm. 

With the left arm, which blocked the first strike, he chopped down on the hook then quickly did a back fist with it forcing Tin Ma to jump back.  
  
Dao Ming Si angrily yelled "You sneaky bastard!" 

"If you are stupid enough to fall for that then you deserved to be punched!" sneered Tin Ma. Then his face became impassive again. 

Dao Ming Si outraged charged Wong Tin Ma. His right hand throwing a combination of punches: high, middle, high.  
  
Tin Ma blocks some and merely ducks and weaves away from the other. 

Tin Ma then made like he stumbled while stepping back and Dao Ming Si charged in. 

Tin Ma spun his body in a powerful spinning back fist. 

Dao Ming Si blocked the strike with his right hand just as the fist was about to strike then with a fingertip strike he struck Tin Ma under the arm pit, a major nerve pressure point. 

Quick as a snake Tin Ma spun in the other direction and did another back fist with the other hand this one caught Dao Ming Si in the face hard. But Dao Ming Si spun with the strike and kicked out with a back kick catching Tin Ma in the ribs that knocked him back. Dao Ming Si with reflexes of a cat followed up with a flying front kick that Tin Ma fortunately blocked with both arms in front of him and when he rolled back he kicked out with his foot tripping Dao Ming Si as he landed from the kick. Both getting up and spinning in place to face each other, glaring in hate.

But Dao Ming Si's heart held a little fear. 

Not for himself, but for Wong Tin Ma. Yes, fear for him because something terrible may happen.

While fighting he felt a twinge in his psyche. The demon that he thought was lost forever when he had the accident was stirring in his mind. The Berserker. Before the accident there was a part of Dao Ming Si that reveled in violence, always goading him to new heights of violence and destruction. Twice it nearly consumed him. One: was when he almost killed someone in a fight in a club about 4 years ago. Two: when he thought San Cai liked Hua Ze Lei over him and winds up almost ravishing her. Apparently The Berserker did not disappear but had only been slumbering. Dao Ming Si prayed it would never awaken. So he now hope to try to end the fight as quickly as possible before that happens.

*************************************************************************************************************  
  


As soon as Wong Tin Ma moved Lin Wai and Xi Men yells "Kiyah!" and both perform at the same time jumping roundhouse kicks to each other, which they block. 

When they land they immediately go into a guarding position lightly hopping on the balls of their feet. Both fighters are Tae Kwon Do practitioners.  
  
Xi Men feints a punch with his right hand then throws a combination of kicks with his right leg. Front kick, roundhouse, and sidekick, all in rapid succession. 

The first two kicks were blocked but when the sidekick was coming in Lin Wai quickly performed a jumping back kick, face level! 

Surprised Xi Men crossed his arms in front of his face absorbing the shock of the blow but Lin Wai chambered the kick while in midair then kicked into the midriff of Xi Men. 

Xi Men exhales sharply to lessen the effect of the blow and staggers back. Lin Wai charged in to capitalize on his moments advantage but Xi Men performed a tornado kick which kept Lin Wai back.  
  
Lin Wai was smiling in his guard position. Xi Men brushes his midriff and smiles also. 

"That was a freebie, now watch mine!" Xi Men said.  
  
As soon as he said that he kiyapped loudly then jumped towards Lin Wai doing a double front kick. 

Surprised by the quickness Lin Wai back peddles blocking the two kicks. 

As soon as Xi Men lands he Kiyaps real loud and spins into a powerful spinning back kick. 

Unable to get out of the way fast enough or to counter in time Lin Wai could only block the powerful kick putting both of his forearms in front of his chest.  
  
The kick knocked him back six feet and he tumbled and rolled backward onto his feet. He shakes his arms to relieve the pain. 

Lin Wai yells out, "Wa – sah!" runs towards Xi Men who kiyaps loudly as both now are throwing kicks with abandon at each other. After like about 20 kicks they break away breathing hard.

They both face each other in their guard position eyeing each other balefully. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Hua Ze Lei and Mok Po Le faced each other still no expression, heedless of the action going around them. 

Then Mok Po Le right foot takes a step behind and he goes into a guard stance with right hand forming a cranes beak behind him and his left hand open in front of him. 

Lei right foot also steps back as he goes into the 'natural guard' stance, both his arms just loose and comfortable in front of him.  
  
Po Le without a sound explodes into motion. For someone as huge and bulky as Po Le he is fast and graceful. 

The left hand that he had in front, struck out in a palm strike towards Lei's face. 

Lei simply stepped back one step away from the strike. Then the palm strike was, while still in forward motion, converted into a reverse back fist which Lei simply side steps to avoid. 

The same hand whips sideways in a wrist strike to Lei's side. 

With a slight motion Lei uses his right forearm to block the strike then sliding again out of range. 

Lei, does not strike out yet. He is feeling out his opponent, getting the feel of the opponent's energy and balance. But what Lei sees and feels told Lei here is a worthy foe. Mok Po Le is using a style that is similar to his Aikido in principle. Mok Po Le is using Tai Chi. Tai Chi and Aikido emphasizes internal power, or Ki. But Lei cannot determine yet how adept Po Le is but so far he appears to be skilled. Nor can he tell what style of Tai Chi though most likely it would be Chen Style Tai Chi, the more combat oriented of the soft art.

Lei came to a realization. This won't be an easy fight. But he is calm and is still looking for weaknesses as he was deftly avoiding Mok Po Le's strikes. But Mok Po Le performed a move that surprised Lei because of it's speed. Mok Po Le too had been feeling out Lei's defenses. Po Le saw part of Lei's defense, his footwork. So throwing a strike that Po Le knew Hua Ze Lei would avoid he struck out with a kick at the same time.

Surprised but with quick thinking Hua Ze Lei moved towards Po Le instead of out as most people would do, this in turn surprising Po Le. Hua Ze Lei with his weaving arms deflecting Po Le's attempt at defense, Lei timed his strike and hit Po Le in the abdomen with a punch! But Po Le was a solid mass of muscle and to a normal person it was like hitting a mannequin filled with concrete.

But Hua Ze Lei is no normal person. Lei focusing his Ki, his internal power he let it surge forward through his punch, coupled with proper leverage and the scientific knowledge of physics reinforces the punch. Po Le feels the surge and tried to counter but it was too late. It was an incredible sight. The slight framed, much lighter, Hua Ze Lei's punch sent the much larger Mok Po Le flying. But Po Le lands on his feet and staggers back from the power. His face shows he's impressed and he nods to Lei in acknowledgement. Lei nods back. Respect is building between the two.

*************************************************************************************************************

On the side San Cai, Qing He and Mimi are watching the fight in awe.

Hua Ze Lei's movements appear liquid, almost like he's flowing around Mok Po Le. But when he sent Mok Po Le flying they gasped and stared jaws agape.

They are gaping between the fighting groups, eyes here and there trying to see everything at once. San Cai though focusing mainly on Dao Ming Si's fight and glimpsing towards Hua Ze Lei.

At first San Cai was concerned that Dao Ming Si who has become more passive recently would not put up much of a fight. But that was dispelled immediately as she saw the first blows exchanged.  
  
San Cai can clearly see the vast differences in fighting styles between Dao Ming Si and Hua Ze Lei. 

Dao Ming Si was like a raging storm while Hua Ze Lei was like a gentle spring shower. 

She was glancing between battles biting her lower lip in concern. Qing He had his arm around Mimi protectively. 

The three opponents were now facing each other again pausing for just a bit. 

Gauging their next strategy. 

Except for Po Le and Hua Ze Lei the other 4 kiyaps loudly and closed again for round two when the flood lights of the stadium came on. 

Brightening the tennis court like day. 

Everyone gazed around in confusion, squinting not used to the bright lights. 

To be continued... 


	14. X

The New F4 Chapter 14 - X 

"Wong Tin Ma! What deviltry are you up to?" yelled Dao Ming Si as the other F2 join him puzzled.  
  
Wong Tin Ma just gazes around as much confused as everyone else. Lin Wai looks at Po Le who was squinting behind his sunglasses from the bright lights and putting his cap back on. 

Qing He was looking around then behind them and gasps. Ying De was at their backs and in that direction is a tunnel that leads to the small locker area of the stadium. 

Standing at the mouth of the tunnel was a young man in a suit smiling. 

Qing He's gasp brought everyone's attention around. 

They notice the young man. He strode out to meet them, his gait slow and confident with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Good evening to all! My, my! A most impressive entourage of people here!" he said upon reaching them.  
  
He was a handsome young man about 19 with short-cropped hair in an apparently expensive suit. 

He had his hands at first crossed in front of him. When he noticed Hua Ze Lei looking at him he moved his hands behind him. 

"Who are you? Security?" demanded Wong Tin Ma. 

"X." Mok Po Le said. 

Wong Tin Ma and Lin Wai gaped at the newcomer. 

Dao Ming Si asked, "Ecks? What is that? A foreign name?" 

"This person is the 4th member of The New F4." Hua Ze Lei said intuitively knowing who he was. 

Now everyone in Dao Ming Si's group is gaping at X.  
  
"I have never seen you before in Ying De! Are you a senior?" asked Wong Tin Ma. 

In everyone's mind they are trying to see if they could place X anywhere. 

No one has seen him before. 

"You are not in the top 25 families in Ying De if you are a senior." Said Dao Ming Si who knew the top 25 families and the students from those families according to social rank at Ying De.  
  
Xi Men was wracking his brain also. 

Qing He was scratching his head also searching himself. 

Mimi too was trying to place him. Looking at each other they all shrugged. 

No has seen him before. 

"There is enough time for acquaintances. For now let me say that was a most impressive display of martial skill I've seen in a long time! I commend you! You are truly worthy of the name F4! Alas, Mei Zhou was not present but, one can't have everything. Can one?" X said to F3.  
  
"The same goes to you, T3M, who shall be The New F4." He said to Wong Tin Ma and his friends. 

"Now hold on! The F4 name will not be used by no one other than us!" said Dao Ming Si. 

"Oh, but it will!" He held up his hand to still their protests. 

"All will be explained in good time! For the moment let's put our play stuff away. There will be no more fighting!" X said. 

X's manner of speaking was grating on Wong Tin Ma's nerves now this was the icing on the cake. 

"Hey, sissy!" Tin Ma said to X. X turns towards Wong Tin Ma and smiles in good humor at him. 

"I don't care about no name or F4 or you or anything! I only want to fight HIM!" and points to Dao Ming Si. 

Dao Ming Si just shakes his head in disbelief and crosses his arm looking at Tin Ma like he's slime. 

"No." was what X said to Wong Tin Ma. 

"What?" Tin Ma's face darkening in fury. "Listen I don't know you from nowhere or no how." Now yelling. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" 

Lin Wai puts his hand on Tin Ma's shoulder to try to calm him but Tin Ma bats his hands away.  
  
X faces Wong Tin Ma. He is calm and cool as opposed to Tin Ma who is ready to snap any second. 

"Your lack of control will be your downfall. I will tell you something. If you would have continued to fight Dao Ming Si. You would've lost." X said this looking Wong Tin Ma right in the eye. 

That did it. 

With a roar Wong Tin Ma threw a punch at X's face. X just calmly sidestep slightly and blocks the strike simultaneously thrusting out his right foot tripping Wong Tin Ma.  
  
Tin Ma went sprawling. 

Lin Wai step forward to help but Po Le put his hand on Lin Wai's shoulder and shook his head slightly no.  
  
Everyone now backs away from the two combatants. Everyone puzzled by the turn of events. Hua Ze Le is talking to F3. 

"Wong Tin Ma is making a grave mistake!" Hua Ze Lei softly said. 

"Why is that?" asked Dao Ming Si and Xi Men at the same time. 

"X is a 'Gao Shou', an expert practitioner." Said Hua Ze Lei. 

"How do you know?" asked Xi Men.  
  
"I saw his hands." Said Hua Ze Lei.  
  
When X was walking toward them Hua Ze Lei marked his balanced and cat like gait, indicating a person of good balance and dexterity. 

Hua Ze Lei also looked at the young man himself. Thick neck. Strong shoulders. Lean waist. 

A person of obvious athletic capability. 

Then another indication when X had his hands in front of him the first thing Hua Ze Lei did was looked at his hands. 

X's knuckles were heavily callused and veined indicating great strength. 

Mok Po Le also made this observation and is relating the same to Lin Wai.  
  
"Wong Tin Ma, listen to me. I don't want to fight you. Desist from this foolishness!" X said.  
  
"I tell you what's foolish! You coming here!" and with that Wong Tin Ma Kiyahed and charged X. 

To be continued… 


	15. 2nd Battle

The New F4 Chapter 15 – 2nd Battle 

Wong Tin Ma charged X and threw a right front kick as a feint, then punched out with his right fist in a combination strike of jab, hook, backfist. 

X shifted his body away from each strike. Tin Ma then threw out a left side kick towards the exposed side of X. Again X simply shift away.  
  
"What's the matter? Afraid of ruining your suit?" sneered Wong Tin Ma. 

"As a matter of fact yes! I don't make it a habit to throw away $350,000(NT)!" X dryly put in. 

San Cai choked upon hearing this. 

Wong Tin Ma sneered, "Commoner!" Then jumps into back spinning kick. 

But X was already in motion when Tin Ma jumped and in the middle of the turn X body checked into Tin Ma in mid spin. Wong Tin Ma went flying. 

While Tin Ma was thrown X calmly takes off his jacket, folds it neatly and was about to place it on the floor when San Cai runs out to him. 

"San Cai!" Dao Ming Si yells to San Tsai.  
  
X is looking at San Cai curiously when she got to him.  
  
"Here, I'll take your jacket. Don't put a $350,000 jacket on the floor!" said a smiling San Cai. X smiles and nods his gratitude. 

Then he gives her his tie also, X starts to roll up his his sleeves, his wrist thick and forearms rippling with muscle. San Cai runs back. 

"What? You a servant or something?" yelled Dao Ming Si.  
  
"I just don't want him to put this expensive jacket on the floor that's all!" San Cai said in a tone that ended the discussion. Dao Ming Si sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Ah Si, that's San Cai's way. You should know by now!" Hua Ze Lei said. 

San Cai smiled gratefully at Hua Ze Lei. 

Dao Ming Si just grumbles. 

Wong Tin Ma walks back to X facing him. Eyes filled with murder. 

"Took off your jacket? Ready to dance?" Wong Tin Ma said sardonically. 

"Wong Tin Ma, listen to me and listen well. What I will do next bears you no malice. It is a lesson. There is a part of you that understands me. There is more to life if you ever open your eyes and your mind. Or still the venom that is in your heart." X softly said. 

Wong Tin Ma eyes widen when he hears this. 

A small part in his mind told him to stop while he can now. And he was thinking about it until a vision of his father came up.  
  
He thought about the many times in his youth when someone beat him in anything be it in sports, or games, or even grades his father beats him. 

As he got older he doesn't get beaten but was made to feel very inferior.  
  
Fury is now building in his heart and is showing through his face. 

"I will win!" he snarls and goes into his guarding stance. X nods understanding. 

"So be it!" X said. Then he goes into his guarding stance. His right leg is slightly bent. 

The left foot is pointing down, toe just touching the floor. Both his hands open in front of him in a guard position. 

And they faced each other thus, no one moving for a several seconds, letting their minds being one with their bodies.  
  
X explodes toward Wong Tin Ma. 

The spectators gasp at X's speed. 

Hands were blurring in motion. 

Wong Tin Ma immediately hard pressed goes on the defensive. Wong Tin Ma's arms are already numb because X's style of fighting is immediate counterstrike against a guarding technique. 

When X punches toward Tin Ma's head and is blocked as soon as the punch was blocked X's elbow smashes into Tin Ma's arm followed up by a dizzying array of strikes. 

It is obvious to everyone that Wong Tin Ma is overmatched.   
Wong Tin Ma strikes are become more wild and desperate. He is already looking very battered. 

Unable to land a strike he finally roars and charges X, seeking to grapple with him. 

As Wong Tin Ma closed in on X, X jumps up and does a jump spinning back kick into Tin Ma's abdomen. 

The force of the kick nearly folding Tin Ma's body in half and sends him flying. Wong Tin Ma collapses in a heap.  
  
Wong Tin Ma starts laughing though. It sounded strangled, and insane. 

It raised the hackles on everyone's neck just hearing it. 

Wong Tin Ma slowly gets to his feet, swaying, and stops laughing. He looked like he had been put through a meat grinder. 

He looks at X and rasps, "I will win!" and staggers toward X. Everyone gasped.  
  
Dao Ming Si shakes his head and muttered, "Idiot!"  
  
San Cai slaps him in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for!" said Dao Ming Si rubbing his head.  
  
"Pig head, were you any different over a year ago?" Said San Cai who pitied Wong Tin Ma now. 

Everyone is stunned when Wong Tin Ma throws a punch and it lands on X's face! 

Wong Tin Ma keeps punching X in the face. X is standing there taking the punches.  
  
"I!" Left punch. 

"Will!" Right punch.  
  
"Win!" Left punch again.  
  
But this punch was spent and did not have any energy behind it.   
Wong Tin Ma collapses to his knees sobbing.  
  
X utters something that no one catches except for Wong Tin Ma. 

"Wong Tin Ma. I am sorry."  
  
Lin Wai and Mok Po Le went over to Wong Tin Ma. 

Everyone is staring at X. 

San Cai gives him back his tie and jacket. 

"Thank you, Ms. San Cai!" said X. San Cai opens her eyes in shock. 

"Y-You know me?" she asks. 

"Indeed! I know everyone here!" X said while straightening his shirt then putting his tie and jacket back on. 

Everyone looked at each other. 

"Hey, since you know us don't you think you should tell us your name, it can't be just Ecks! How do you spell that, by the way?" asked Dao Ming Si. 

As Dao Ming Si said that Wong Tin Ma broke through past them. If he looked battered further away he appeared much worse up close. 

Tin Ma went and faced X. Everyone tensed. 

To be continued… 


	16. X?

**The New F4 Chapter 16 – X? **

Wong Tin Ma glared at X who was looking back at him calmly. Everyone was tense and was wondering what was going to happen next. 

Wong Tin Ma then snickered and breaks into a grin, 

"Great fight!" he said and held up his hand. 

X stares into Wong Tin Ma's eyes, there is no malice there. Smiling he grasps it.  
  
"Great fight!" he said to Tin Ma.  
  
Everyone is smiling and clapping, relieved.  
  
"You are a great fighter!" Wong Tin Ma said to X.  
  
"You are very good yourself!" X replied.  
  
"There is a vast difference between great and good! Here's the proof!" pointing to his face. 

X chuckles and Wong Tin Ma chuckles also. 

Lin Wai and Mok Po Le who followed Wong Tin Ma are happy and relieved fearing the worst. 

When Lin Wai and Mok Po Le reached Wong Tin Ma he was still prone on the ground Tin Ma had stopped sobbing but was very quiet. 

Po Le stood over his friend silent but Lin Wai knelt and put a hand on Tin Ma's shoulder. 

Wong Tin Ma's entire life came crashing in on him. 

Through his mind are countless times of fights and beatings from his father. Endless lectures about winning and losing. The look in his father's eyes even when he made the smallest mistake. 

His loss to X had opened up his eyes. His urge to win and his abhorrence of his father had made him into what he hated the most. 

He shot straight up startling Lin Wai and headed straight for X.  
  
San Cai smiling and relieved that there would be no more fighting glanced behind her towards the parking lot, her eyes widening in shock. 

Racing towards them was Mei Zhou carrying a gym bag! Trying to catch up to him was Xiao Qiao.  
  
"Mei Zhou!" she yells and runs towards him. 

The others hearing her look behind and are surprised as well. 

Everyone's yelling Mei Zhou's name.  
  
Mei Zhou drops his bag and rips off his jacket. He is wearing loose gym pants and a tank top showing off his lean muscular form. He then opens his gym bag and puts on martial arts contact gloves. 

When San Cai reaches him he sputters breathing heavily, excited, "Am I too late? Am I too late?" 

F3 all run up to him patting his back greeting him. San Cai and Hua Ze Lei greeted Xiao Qiao when she reached them. 

When Qing He greeted Mei Zhou he was surprised he was here as well.  
  
"Eh? You're here too Overnight Millionaire's Kid?" said Mei Zhou to Qing He.  
  
Mei Zhou looks past them and sees T3M heading their way. Mei Zhou smiles and said, 

"Oh Yeah! Time to rumble and tumble!" and starts to warm up with some boxing moves hopping on his toes.  
  
"Mei Zhou! Calm down! There won't be any fight!" Said Xi Men. 

"What are you talking about? Look behind you! T3M are coming our way right now!" Mei Zhou said throwing out a series of jabs. 

"Mei Zhou! You missed it. The fight is over!" said Hua Ze Lei softly.  
  
Mei Zhou stops his shuffling, his face crestfallen. 

"Over?" he asked. Hua Ze Lei nods. "Really?" Dao Ming Si nodding in agreement. 

"Oh man!" he shouts in disappointment. 

X reaches them and spotting Mei Zhou said, "At last you are here! So glad you made it Mei Zhou Ling! Now F4 is complete!" 

San Cai asked X, "You knew he would be here?"  
  
"Of course! I called him and informed him about today!"  
  
"Yeah, somebody called me at my cousin's house in America. Told me that F3 will duke it out with T3M and that I should be there! Even gave me the time and place! I grabbed the quickest flight I could get. Sorry I didn't make it in time! There was a bomb scare and the flight was delayed for at least 3 hours!" said Mei Zhou.  
  
He sees T3M standing a short distance away and sees that Wong Tin Ma looked the worse for wear. That his friends don't seem to be reacting the way they usually do towards T3M was puzzling. What the heck was going on? 

X seeing Mei Zhou's look told everyone, "It is time! If you would all please take a seat I believe there are some explanations due." 

"Oh, Yes! Please! Do tell, I prithee!" drolled Lin Wai. 

Wong Tin Ma rolls his eyes and goes to take a seat. 

Everyone sat in the stadium seats. 

The only one standing is X.  
  
He turns and faces them looking at each and every one of them. All is expectant and anxious. 

"I do apologize if I didn't introduce myself properly earlier. But for some unfortunate incident it was delayed.  
I wish whatever happened didn't happen, but" looking at Wong Tin Ma "perhaps it was better that it had." 

"And I must also apologize for misleading you all!" X said. 

Now everyone is wondering he was talking about.  
  
"For I am not X!" 

Everyone gasped, surprised. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, honored guests. May I introduce-" pausing dramatically.  
  
"X!" and gestures toward the locker room tunnel entrance.  
  
From there emerged a beautiful young lady with flowing hair smiling radiantly. 

To be continued… 


	17. Guessing games

The New F4 Chapter 17 – Guessing Games

Everyone stood up in shock. Their jaws hanging open. 

As the beautiful young lady approached closer they can see her in better detail. She was of medium height about 5'8. Hair dark and silken, so shiny it seems to reflect the stars overhead. She had a heart shaped face, with a porcelain complexion. Not a blemish on her face. Eyes bright, with intelligence and humor. She had a cute button nose with a delicate mouth and perfect teeth, displayed in a radiant smile. She was dressed casually and had a knapsack slung over her shoulder, a rolled up tube of paper sticking out of it. 

"Oh heavens! She's beautiful!" thought San Tsai. She glanced to the side at her companions. F4 were staring at her jaws agape, drooling. She slapped Dao Ming Si in the back of the head. Xiao Qiao nudged Mei Zhou. Xi Men was unconsciously fixing his hair tidying himself up, standing a bit straighter. 

But Qing He had a frown on his face. 

Mimi noticing this asked him, "Qing He Senior, why do you have a frown on your face?" 

"Mimi, you can just call me Qing He from now on. I was just thinking. Doesn't she look familiar to you?" he asks Mimi. 

Mimi straightens her back and said formally "Mimi Junior dare not call Qing He Senior otherwise!" then she whispers to him "We have to keep up appearances!" 

Qing He gives her a blank look wondering what she is talking about. 

"Now that Qing He Senior has made this observation, she does appear familiar!" and has a puzzled expression on her face. 

'False X' gestured to the young lady to take the place where he was standing. She nodded graciously to him. He stepped behind her standing at formal attention with his hands crossed in front of him. 

She faced everyone and smiled. 

"Please! Be seated!" she said in a clear melodic voice gesturing for them to sit down. 

"X?" asked a totally discombobulated Wong Tin Ma. But something is bothering Wong Tin Ma. 

This young lady looks familiar somehow. He just can't place her anywhere. 

She nods yes to his question. 

"Are you a student here at Ying De? You look somehow familiar, yet I cannot remember you at all in school." Asked Tin Ma. Then he turns to his companions. 

"Any of you seen her before?" 

Mok Po Le is silent. 

"I don't think I will ever forget someone like that if I have seen her!" breathed a bedazzled Lin Wai. 

"Yes, I am a student at Ying De. A senior in fact!" When she said this there was a mischievous glint that came into her eyes. 

"Senior? Impossible! I know all the senior students!" exclaimed Wong Tin Ma. 

F4 were talking also. 

"She's a senior? I don't remember any junior like her when we were there. " Said Xi Men looking at Dao Ming Si who is shaking his head 

"I would definitely know her!" said Mei Zhou, earning another warning nudge from Xiao Qiao. 

Hua Ze Lei is quiet, looking intensely at her, studying the young lady. 

Qing He pondering just muttered absent mindedly, "Perhaps she's a transfer student!" 

Mei Zhou and Xi Men clapped him on the shoulders for such a good idea and said so. 

Qing He wondered what he just said. 

"Qing He Junior is correct on that." Said the mysterious young lady. 

Mimi is beaming at Qing He. 

"Except that I transferred to Ying De as a sophomore." 

This also drew blanks from F4 who would be juniors at that time. 

"3 years here? Impossible! How come no one here has ever seen you before? But still you look so strangely familiar!" Wong Tin Ma said more puzzled than ever. "What is your name?" 

The young lady smiles at Wong Tin Ma, "You know my name." 

This stunned Wong Tin Ma and his companions. Everyone is now looking at him expecting an answer. 

"Miss. I said you looked familiar but that doesn't mean I know you, because if I did then I would remember you!" said an exasperated Wong Tin Ma. 

"Perhaps this will help." She reaches into her pocket then tosses something to Wong Tin Ma who snatched it out of the air. 

It was a Beanie Baby Pegasus. 

Wong Tin Ma stared at it for a long time. Face pale with shock. 

When he looked up everyone was surprised to see tears running down his face. His next reaction shocks them. He then literally leaped down the 5 rows of seats he was sitting up from. Running then grabbing the girl in a fierce hug, howling. 

Everyone jump from their seats in alarm. Except for Hua Ze Lei who noticed that the 'false X' standing behind the young lady did not react at all in alarm or surprise, in fact he seemed to be expecting it, he's smiling. 

But everyone else calmed down when they saw Wong Tin Ma was just hugging her and she was returning his hug equally as fierce. 

Lin Wai's mouth is hanging open. Mok Po Le's eyebrows are arched, indicating surprise for him. 

Everyone is thinking, "What is going on?" 

To be continued… 


	18. Revelation

The New F4 Chapter 18 - Revelation 

Wong Tin Ma breaks away from his hug and is wiping the tears away from the beautiful girls face and she does the same for him.  
  
"Now I know why you are called X." He said to her. She smiles.  
  
"Oy, Tin Ma! Tell us who she is!" shouted Lin Wai who is shocked that Wong Tin Ma should know any girl at all. 

Handsome as he is, his cruel, surly, vicious nature had turn away many a girl. 

"This is your show, you tell them!" Wong Tin Ma tells X. She faced the group again. 

"I am X! X, because X is the first initial of my English name, Xamantha, spelled with an X!" said Xamantha. 

"And it is also the first initial of my Chinese name, Xiao Men spelled phonetically." 

She smiles, gave a short bow and said, 

"Greetings to you all, and well met! I'm Xamantha Lau, Lau Xiao Men!" 

"This is getting even better! Not only do you have a face no one can forget! You also have an unusual name that no one can forget also!" exclaimed Lin Wai. 

San Cai spoke up, "But Wong Tin Ma didn't recognize you! Yet now he knows who you are." 

"Wong Tin Ma was a childhood friend I had known when I was 7. I had to move away to Australia when my father's Consul position took him there. We have not seen each other since then." Xamantha said.  
  
"You obviously gave him something to help his memory. What was it?" asked Lin Wai.  
  
Wong Tin Ma holds up the Baby Beanie Pegasus. 

"You see when we were children I called him my little Pegasus because of his name Tin Ma. On the day I left Tin Ma gave this Baby Beanie Pegasus to me as a parting gift." 

"Hey, Tin Ma! How come you never told us?" asked Lin Wai who knew Tin Ma's nickname was "Pegasus". 

Wong Tin Ma never told them because when Xamantha left, it was the most painful and sorrowful thing that happened to him in his young life. 

Whenever his father's beatings or ranting start to affect him he just thinks about the day Xamantha left to counterpoint his hate and anger. 

It was because of Xamantha that helped him endure most of his father's brutality.  
  
Xamantha comforted him when he was sad and hurt after his father's tirades. Whenever he was angry she was the balm that soothed him. She played games with him and taught him the grace and fun of losing. 

Wong Tin Ma's world was never the same when she left.  
  
Now Qing He spoke up,  
  
"But that doesn't explain why he didn't see you in school or why you look familiar to us?" 

Xamantha smiles and looks towards Hua Ze Lei.  
  
"Why don't you ask Hua Ze Lei? He knows me." Xamantha said with a mischievous grin. 

The people around Hua Ze Lei gasped in shock and were nudging him for answers. San Tsai and Dao Ming Si were gaping at him.  
  
"You KNOW her? What is she talking about Lei?" demanded Xi Men. 

"Hua Ze Lei! If you don't tell us what is going on I'm going to come over every night and dump ice water on you to wake you up!" threatened Mei Zhou. 

Hua Ze Lei had been studying Xamantha curiously ever since she showed up. He felt the familiarity long before Qing He did but did not speak up. 

He was absorbing every little tiny detail about her, referencing her in his highly analytical mind, because he has photographic memory.  
  
No one, not even his closest friends or parents know this. When Hua Ze Lei was a child he could remember every little detail of the world around him, tastes, smells, sounds, colors, light. Emotions. With the minutiae of data, the world is more alive for him.  
  
As a child he could not understand this, could not handle the bombardment to his senses or mind. 

This overloading of his senses also caused him to sleep longer so his mind can rest more. 

He could not frame his frustrations or what was happening to him in words so he vented the only way he knew how, by crying. 

Later when he met Teng Tang Jing was what gave him the first solution to his chaotic mind. She was a rock, an anchor for him. When he focuses on her in his mind he is able to lessen the chaotic influx of data.  
  
His second hope came from his martial training. The Aikido and meditation help calm him considerably.  
  
Then finally came San Tsai. If Jing was like a rock, San Cai was an island. San Cai helped Hua Ze Lei come to terms with his emotions no one else can.  
  
The coming of San Cai into Hua Ze Lei's life was fortuitous indeed. 

Before Wong Tin Ma hugged Xamantha she saw Hua Ze Lei's eyes open wide in shock and recognition. 

She knew if anyone were to figure her out it would be Hua Ze Lei.  
  
"Hey, Lei! I'm talking to you!" said Xi Men. 

Mei Zhou looked as if he could strangle Lei any second.  
  
Hua Ze Lei, looks toward Xamantha and said, "Show them!"  
  
Xamantha smiles and guides Wong Tin Ma to a seat, 

"You better sit for this!" 

She then walks to the back of the 'false X' who is still standing there not budging, blocking everyone's view of her. 

She appeared to be doing something.  
  
Everyone's looking at each other shrugging their shoulders. 

San Tsai looks at Hua Ze Lei who had a secretive grin on his face. 

Xamantha steps out in view of everyone.  
  
Except for Hua Ze Lei and Mok Po Le, everyone turns white, too shocked to even gasp.  
  
Mimi's face turns pale and covers her mouth to stifle a scream. 

To be continued… 


	19. Secrets

The New F4 Chapter 19 - Secrets 

Mimi's face turns pale and covers her mouth to stifle a scream. 

Nobody is saying anything for several seconds so much in shock. They do know her. They all know her.  
  
"N-Nam M-Ma S-Senior?" asked Mimi when she found her voice. Qing He was nodding in agreement with his mouth hanging open. 

Standing before them transformed from the beautiful young lady was the homeliest student of Ying De, Dong Nam Ma. 

Her hair was tied up in an unattractive bun. She was wearing black-rimmed glasses whose lens was as thick as a coke bottle. And the disguise wasn't even complete! 

Xamantha did not have time to put on her thick brows that form one line, false teeth that would give her an overbite, and a huge birthmark that is usually on Nam Ma's face, complete with hair sticking out of it! 

She would sprinkle something in her hair to simulate dandruff. Nor did she wear the clothes that she would let ferment for at least two weeks unwashed that she wears to school. Complete with scuffed up shoes.  
  
Anything or everything that could make Dong Nam Ma homely Xamantha did. 

Perhaps a little too well. 

Hated by all the girls in the school she was even an embarrassment to the administration. But one thing is sure. She is tolerated because her grades are high. 

F4 could only gape at her, Dong Nam Ma is indeed known to them. Many girls requested that they red tag her. But upon seeing her they felt some pity, and also of humor because they know Nam Ma irritates those snobbish girls.  
  
Only Hua Ze Lei was not repulsed by her homeliness, so when the others turn away in disgust he stared at her for several seconds. 

Several seconds for Hua Ze Lei is comparable to 10 minutes or more of intense study for someone else. 

T3M of course know of her and seen her around. In fact there was one time Lin Wai even playfully winked at her.  
  
Nam Ma had no friends in school at all until her senior year. 

When Dong Nam Ma transferred to the school she was picked on constantly, it was like being red tagged. She endured it for years. 

In fact Bai He and Qian Hui, the worse of her harassers, made life very difficult for her.  
  
One day when the senior year was just starting, a group of girls were picking on her when Qing He and Mimi happened upon them. 

Qing He stopped the girls from picking on Nam Ma but they were ready to take their fury out on him. 

Only the false threat he used of telling F4 and having them expelled sent them away. 

Mimi took pity on her and not having many friends herself befriended Nam Ma. 

Wong Tin Ma was aghast. 

"Xamantha! Why? For the love of god, what is the meaning of this?" he said. 

Xamantha smiles sadly and takes off her thick glasses looking at it for a several seconds. 

Then she looks up and starts to tell them her story.  
  
When Xamantha grew up in Australia privileged and beautiful she was of course with the in-crowd. 

They influenced her and she became prideful, full of spite and conceit. 

It was in middle school where she encountered the real Dong Nam Ma. But that wasn't her name because Dong Nam Ma wasn't a real name. Xamantha created it. 

The girls name was Yu Su Ping. She was not a quarter of what Dong Nam Ma is like. But the other girls made her life miserable.  
  
But Yu Su Ping was tough and stubborn and born many sufferances upon herself. Xamantha was feeling some pity for her and she respected the girl's stubbornness. They became acquaintances. Not really her friend but not someone who would be picking on her either.  
  
One day her friends played a prank on Yu Su Ping that backfired horribly. Yu Su Ping was splashed with lye and was blinded, and suffered hideous burns on her body. 

Visiting the hospital Xamantha saw Yu Su Ping's parents crying in grief. 

Something snapped. 

Xamantha transferred from the school the next day. 

Xamantha looked up, she wiped the tears from her eyes. San Cai, Mimi and Xiao Qiao also had tears in their eyes. 

"When I came home from the hospital, I was depressed. Then I saw this Baby Beanie Pegasus that was sitting on my night table, which has been by my side since it was given to me and remembered when I use to want to help. When I wanted to ease someone's pain and troubles. That's when I decided then and there that I want to spend my life doing what's right and good!" 

"I did one year at University of Australia when I decided to come back to Taiwan." She continued. 

"It was a small matter to find out which university you were attending." Looking at Wong Tin Ma. 

"When I scouted out Ying De the atmosphere and the situation here appalled me, if not worse. It was the same as when I went to middle school but on a larger scale."  
  
"Then I heard of F4. And found out all I can about them. And also about you." Looking at Wong Tin Ma again. 

"I thought to myself here are four rich and powerful people, if they would only put their efforts into humanitarian actions what good could they do?" 

"That's what I thought too!" Said an excited San Tsai. 

Dao Ming Si frowned at her. 

"But why this elaborate sham?" asked Wong Tin Ma. 

Xamantha sighed. 

"I wished to remain completely anonymous with people having little to do with me as much as possible. Yes, the first year was bad, sometimes it was too much. But I think of Yu Su Ping and it reinforced my beliefs all the more. After a while I was just a sore to be ignored."  
  
Then she looked at San Cai.  
  
"But San Cai, your battle with F4 was truly commendable! I was silently cheering you on! It also gave me strength and resolve! And the result worked out perfectly!" Said Xamantha to San Cai who seemed abashed. 

"How does what work out? And why is it helpful to you?" asked Xi Men. 

Xamantha loosens the hair bun, shakes out her luxurious hair and smiles. 

"Everything I've done comes to fruition this night, the creation of The New F4!" 

  
To be continued… 


End file.
